Treinta veces tú y yo
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Límites, control, obsesión, vergüenza, mentiras, deseo, dinero, sueños, amor, sumisión, dolor y todo lo que es Chuck/Blair en treinta viñetas. Escrito para 30vicios.
1. Límites

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de Gossip Girl le pertenecen a Josh Schwartz y a…, bueno, ni idea. A mí seguro que no.

**Fandom:** Gossip Girl

**Claim:** Chuck/Blair

* * *

**Treinta veces tú y yo**

**Vicio:** **#01 – Límite**

Hay ciertas líneas que no se atreve a cruzar.

No le importa que esté bien o que esté mal. Jamás se preocupó por lo que los demás consideran correcto, nunca le importó ser un dechado de virtud. Si hay algo que quiere, sea lo que sea, lo tomará sin dudarlo, porque así es él y así ha sido siempre. La vida es demasiado corta para dejar que las reglas de etiqueta te detengan, para que la moral te ate de manos. La gente bien, las señoras de peinados y pómulos tirantes, los caballeros de traje y abultadas cuentas bancarias pueden fruncir el ceño y sacudir la cabeza, pero él nunca se ha privado de nada, nunca ha dejado pasar una oportunidad, nunca ha tenido que vivir arrepintiéndose por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Hasta ahora.

Hay ciertas líneas que no se atreve a cruzar.

No le importa lo que los demás puedan pensar de él. No le importan la opinión de su padre y sus amigos, no le importa lo que digan en la escuela a sus espaldas. No está seguro de que le importe realmente lo que piense Nate. Él ya tuvo su oportunidad y la dejó pasar, por inseguridad, por miedo, porque Nate nunca pudo ser como él y simplemente tomar lo que deseaba sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Hay ciertas líneas que no se atreve a cruzar.

No le importa lo que _ella_ pueda decir. Nunca se preocupó mucho por lo que una chica pudiera decir después, siempre y cuando él hubiera obtenido lo que quería de ella antes. Usar y tirar, ése fue siempre su lema, y no hay razón para que cambie de idea ahora.

Y sin embargo...

Y sin embargo no se atreve a cruzar la línea. No se atreve a estirar la mano para acariciar sus cabellos, no se atreve a rodear su cintura con el brazo. No se atreve a inclinarse y besarla en los labios, no se atreve a susurrar en su oído las cosas que se muere por decir.

No se atreve a cruzar la línea, pero no porque tema que ella lo rechace, no porque tema destruir su única posibilidad con ella. Nunca le importó el rechazo, nunca dejó que el miedo a fracasar lo detuviera antes y no va a empezar ahora.

Hay ciertas líneas, sin embargo, que no se atreve a cruzar. No por lo que puedan pensar los demás, no porque le preocupe la reacción de Nate, ni siquiera porque ella pueda rechazarlo. La razón por la que no se atreve, la razón por la que mantiene una distancia que se muere por salvar, es mucho más simple, mucho más complicada.

Lo que él teme, lo que le paraliza y le impide actuar, es saber con toda certeza que una vez que cruce la línea, una vez que caiga en la tentación y tome con ambas manos lo que desea hace tanto, tanto tiempo, bastará probar una vez sus labios, su calor para volverse adicto. Sabe que una vez que la tenga para sí no podrá soltarla nunca. Y eso le aterra.

Hay ciertas líneas que no se atreve a cruzar.


	2. Sumisión

**Vicio #02 – Sumisión**

Sabe que los empleados de la tienda lo miran con lástima mal disimulada cuando lo ven entrar cargado con bolsas y expresión agotada, a duras penas capaz de mantenerle el ritmo a Blair, quien avanza con paso decidido y la frente en alto, con el aire de quien tiene una misión que cumplir y está dispuesto a triunfar o perecer en el intento. O hacer que Chuck perezca por ella, en cualquier caso.

Pasa por entre las perchas como un vendaval, agarrando vestidos a diestra y siniestra, y sigue su camino hacia el fondo del local. Chuck casi tiene que trotar para alcanzarla.

- Tú siéntate allí – Señala un mullido sillón y Chuck suelta un suspiro de alivio. Ella lo mira, frunciendo el ceño – Y no te vayas a ningún lado, que todavía no terminamos.

- Sí, señor – murmura entre dientes, pero hace lo que le dice sin pronunciar protesta alguna. Está demasiado familiarizado con el brillo maníaco en sus ojos como para correr riesgos. Ella lo mira una vez más, el ceño aun fruncido, y luego desaparece tras la puerta de un probador.

- Te tiene con la correa bien corta¿no?

Chuck se gira y sus ojos se encuentran con un hombre de unos cincuenta años sentado un poco más allá, quien lo mira con expresión divertida. Chuck enarca una ceja.

- ¿Disculpe?

El hombre encoge sus hombros, enfundados en una camisa Armani de corte impecable.

- Tu novia, digo. Te tiene las riendas bastante cortas.

Chuck da un respingo, indignado. Nadie lleva las riendas de Chuck Bass, menos que menos una chica. Es lo más insultante que le han dicho en su vida. Empieza a contradecirlo con su sarcasmo característico, pero sólo parece divertir al hombre, quien suelta una risita sardónica.

- Muchacho, cuanto antes te hagas a la idea, mejor. Te ahorrarás unos cuantos quebraderos de cabeza.

Chuck está a punto de decirle un par de cosas al hombre, ninguna de ellas demasiado cortés, cuando la puerta del probador se abre. El hombre deja de prestarle atención automáticamente, sus ojos se han abierto al doble y de sus labios sale un silbido de admiración. Chuck se da vuelta tan rápido que le suena el cuello y aunque nunca lo admitirá después, se le corta la respiración ante la visión que aparece ante él.

Piernas delgadas que parecen aún más largas gracias a los tacos, seda negra varios centímetros por encima de las rodillas, enmarcando sus caderas y abrazando su cintura. La mirada de Chuck sube lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, sus ojos deteniéndose un momento en su escote, mucho más pronunciado de lo habitual, y sigue subiendo hasta que finalmente se topa con sus ojos brillantes.

- ¿Y bien? – dice ella, mordiéndose el labio. Le toma un momento recuperar el don del habla, por no mencionar el aplomo.

- Podrías protagonizar el sueño húmedo de cualquiera.

Le dedica su sonrisa más lasciva, y ella se limita a poner los ojos en blanco y chasquear a lengua. Sin embargo, la inseguridad vuelve a filtrarse a través de su máscara mientras se mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

- Creo que el verde me quedaría mejor¿no te parece? – Antes de que él pueda responder, ella ya ha cerrado la puerta de nuevo - ¡Y no te muevas de allí!

Chuck se hunde en el asiento, tratando de no imaginarse el vestido de fina seda negra deslizándose por los hombros desnudos de Blair hasta caer al suelo, tratando de no imaginarse a Blair contemplándose al espejo cubierta sólo con su ropa interior.

No lo logra, por supuesto (ni tampoco lo intenta con demasiado ahínco). En consecuencia, no regresa a la realidad hasta que un susurro del hombre de Armani llega hasta sus oídos.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, muchacho? Con una novia así, bien vale la pena tener las riendas cortas.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, Chuck asiente con la cabeza. No se molesta en explicarle que en realidad es la novia de su mejor amigo. Tampoco es que tenga importancia alguna: la puerta del probador vuelve a abrirse y el vestido que lleva Blair la hace aún más deseable que antes y él se olvida del hombre por completo.

A veces, reflexiona Chuck en ese rincón de su mente que jamás compartirá con nadie, no cuesta tanto tragarse el orgullo y agachar un poco la cabeza si la recompensa lo vale.


	3. Vergüenza

**Vicio #03 – Vergüenza**

Su actuación es impecable. La nota emotiva justa, las palabras adecuadas, cada gesto perfectamente cronometrado. Blair Waldorf no sólo sabe cómo planear un ataque, sino que también es capaz de ejecutarlo con la frialdad y la precisión necesarias. Serena Van der Woodsen nunca tuvo la menor oportunidad.

Mientras todos los presentes murmuran entre ellos, sus ojos fijos en la reina dorada con su corona rota a sus pies, Chuck no le saca la vista de encima a su verduga, quien camina con la cabeza erguida y porte orgulloso.

No está en Chuck negarle la victoria a quien se la merece (sobre todo si él no es del bando derrotado) y hay algo innegablemente atractivo en el brillo perverso de los ojos de Blair, así que decide seguirla para felicitarla. El hermano menor de Serena, como-se-llame Van der Woodsen, la intercepta primero.

Chuck se detiene unos pasos detrás de Blair, intrigado por ver cómo el mocoso intentará contraatacar. Duda que su artillería más pesada pueda siquiera desacomodarle el cabello, pero quiere observar bien de cerca cómo Blair lo aplasta al igual que aplastó a su hermana delante de toda la élite de Manhattan.

Desde donde está no escucha sus palabras ni puede ver la reacción de Blair, pero sí se da cuenta que el chico, lejos de parecer derrotado, se marcha de la habitación con la cabeza en alto y aspecto resuelto, cerrándose los puños de la camisa mientras se aleja. Intrigado, Chuck se acerca a Blair pero ella rehuye su mirada.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Blair se muerde el labio y Chuck nota que le está costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano mantener la máscara de frialdad e indiferencia en su lugar.

- Nada – dice, y en su voz, habitualmente firme y gélida hay una nota quebrada, un tono roto que no le sienta en absoluto. Las palabras de felicitación mueren en su garganta y con un nudo en el estómago, él observa que en sus ojos castaños brilla una emoción poco familiar y que le produce un sabor amargo en la boca.

- Blair¿qué...?

Pero ella ya se está alejando de él. Por una vez su cabeza no está en alto, sus hombros no están echados hacia atrás: camina cabizbaja, como si súbitamente el peso del mundo se hubiera depositado sobre su espalda, su victoria convertida en amarga derrota.


	4. Medicina

**Vicio #04 – Medicina**

Chuck Bass se está muriendo.

Le duele hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo, incluyendo los párpados, siente la boca como papel de lija y su piel arde de un modo que no resulta placentero en absoluto. Sus alrededores no cesan de dar vueltas y más vueltas, y hay un martilleo constante dentro de su cráneo que la aspirina no ha podido acallar aún.

Se pregunta si es demasiado pronto para redactar su última voluntad. Desea que lo entierren con su bufanda y el último número de Playboy, el resto de sus pertenencias puede quedárselas Nate, incluyendo su reloj. Su funeral debería celebrarse de noche, y debería haber un bar abierto durante toda la ceremonia, por no mencionar las _conejitas_ y...

Su línea de pensamiento se descarrila cuando su cuarto empieza a girar otra vez y de todos modos, tampoco importa porque seguramente su padre ya se está ocupando del testamento y todo el papelerío que conllevará su muerte inminente. Al menos puede confiar en el viejo para eso.

Los golpes contra la pared de su cráneo se vuelven más y más insistentes. Se tapa la cabeza pero los golpes siguen allí, ahora acompañados por una voz que no suena en absoluto como la voz de su conciencia, asumiendo claro está que alguna vez haya tenido una en primer lugar.

- Bass¿todavía sigues en cama?

Qué extraño, juraría que es la voz de Blair Waldorf, pero ella jamás entraría en su cuarto a menos que sea armada con un rifle y con su novio al lado. Ella lo conoce bien, después de todo.

La luz le quema las retinas cuando alguien retira la almohada de su cara y él deja de escapar un gemido de dolor.

- Por Dios, Bass, cualquier diría que tienes alguna enfermedad terminal.

Él _tiene_ una enfermedad terminal, no importa que el médico diga que solamente es...

- Sarampión, Chuck. ¿Cómo es que no la tuviste de chico como la gente normal?

- Me la debo haber salteado – masculla entre dientes, y la garganta le arde. Con dificultad abre los ojos, para encontrarse con una muy exasperada Blair Waldorf. Chuck parpadea unas cuantas veces hasta decidir que no puede ser producto de su afiebrada imaginación, porque en tal caso ella llevaría un traje de enfermera con minifalda blanca y portaligas rojo en vez del sobrio uniforme del colegio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – logra preguntar, sin poder salir de su estupor. Ella se encoge de hombros.

- Nate me pidió que pasara para ver cómo estabas. Él tenía que juntarse con su padre y no podía venir.

Un silencio sigue a estas palabras, hasta que Blair resopla y pone los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Y bien?

Chuck la mira sin comprender, tratando sin demasiado éxito de enfocar la vista.

- ¿Y bien qué?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Él frunce el ceño, y hasta ese pequeño gesto le duele.

- ¿Cómo crees? Blair, me estoy muriendo.

Aun a través de la niebla que enturbia su vista él puede ver cómo ella pone los ojos en blanco.

- Me imagino – Sus ojos se pasean por la habitación, su ceño se frunce delicadamente - ¿No te dieron un remedio o algo?

El rostro de Chuck se tuerce en una mueca de disgusto.

- Blair, no voy a tomar esa cosa. Es asquerosa. Es más, estoy seguro de que es tóxica.

Ella cierra los ojos, los vuelve a abrir.

- Chuck, no seas idiota.

Sus ojos vuelven a pasearse por la habitación y esta vez se topan con la condenada botella y la cuchara que descansa a su lado. Con una sonrisita satisfecha que no augura nada bueno, Blair se acerca a la mesa de luz y toma el jodido antibiótico. Él la mira con aprensión.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

Su sonrisa se vuelve aún más pronunciada y ominosa mientras desenrosca la tapa y cubre la cuchara con un líquido espeso y nauseabundo. En vez de responder, se sienta en la cama junto a él, tan cerca que su muslo roza su cadera a través de las sábanas. En otras circunstancias él habría sonreído ante el curso de los acontecimientos, hoy está demasiado dolorido para poder apreciarlo. Además, ella no le inspira ninguna confianza en absoluto, menos que menos cuando sonríe así.

- Vamos, Chuck. Abre la boca.

Él niega con la cabeza y aprieta fuertemente los labios.

- Chuck, no seas infantil.

Nunca fue un argumento que surtiera mucho efecto y esta vez no es la excepción. Vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

- Bass, abre la boca ya o te juro que te haré lamentarlo.

El tono gélido de su voz habría hecho temblar a casi todas las niñas de Constante Billiard y a muchos de los muchachos de St. Jude's, pero a estas alturas Chuck se ha vuelto inmune. Ni modo que le va a hacer tragar semejante asquerosidad, es una decisión tomada.

Los labios de la chica se convierten en una delgada línea blanca y eso jamás es una buena señal, pero aún así Chuck mantiene su resolución. Su padre estaría orgulloso de él.

Quizás. Probablemente no.

Entonces, sus labios vuelven a curvarse en una sonrisa fugaz y un destello extraño fulgura en sus ojos. ¿Qué...?

Súbitamente, el aire deja de entrar a sus pulmones cuando Blair le aprieta la nariz con la mano libre. Chuck trata de apartarla, pero sus brazos parecen pesar una tonelada cada uno. No tiene más remedio que rendirse y abrir la boca para dejar pasar una bocanada de aire... instante que Blair aprovecha para zamparle la maldita cuchara.

Está tentado de escupirle el antibiótico en la cara, pero por acto reflejo traga antes de poder hacerlo y podría jurar que el líquido le produce ampollas mientras baja por su garganta.

Ella se levanta y alisa su falda, con aire satisfecho. Él la fulmina con la mirada, lo cual sólo parece provocar un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

- Que te mejores pronto, Bass.

Cuando está a punto de salir por la puerta, Chuck consigue replicar:

- La próxima vez, al menos ponte el traje de enfermera.

Su risa sardónica es lo último que escucha Chuck antes de que la puerta se cierre.


	5. Quebrar

**Vicio #11 – Quebrar**

Es extraño qué tan rápido puede todo desmoronarse.

En este instante, ella está en sus brazos, su piel más suave que la seda que viste, sus ojos brillantes fijos en los suyos, el perfume de sus cabellos intoxicando sus sentidos. La música los envuelve y el mundo parece desdibujarse a su alrededor mientras se deslizan por el salón semidesierto. Él sonríe, porque ella está allí con él, pese a todos los obstáculos, pese a que el destino había trazado otros planes. Ella está allí y todo lo demás se disuelve en nada.

Al instante siguiente, todo se derrumba. Ella ve a través de su máscara, ve lo que ha hecho y su rostro se contrae por la furia. Antes de que pueda detenerla, se escapa de su abrazo y se aleja de él, cada paso marcando no sólo la distancia entre ambos sino también su furia.

Él tendría que habérselo imaginado. Él tendría que haberse dado cuenta que ciertas cosas no se pueden controlar, que los mejores planes y maquinaciones nunca le servirán de nada porque ella ve a través de él como nadie nunca lo ha hecho. Él tendría que haber aceptado que hay batallas que están perdidas antes de librarse.

Mas ésa no es su naturaleza. A edad temprana le enseñaron que para obtener lo que quería tenía que agarrarlo con las dos manos, que nunca debía ceder un centímetro, porque nada en este mundo es un regalo, no realmente.

Por eso, en vez de aceptar que ha perdido esta partida, decide seguirla, corriendo tras el vuelo de su falda satinada a través del salón y escaleras arriba. No sabe qué es lo que hará una vez que la alcance, no sabe cómo podrá convencerla de quedarse con él cuando todos sus encantos, todos sus hechizos son inútiles, cuando ella es la única que jamás se deja engañar por su máscara ni sus palabras. Lo único que sabe es que no quiere, no _puede_ dejarla escapar.

En su camino se atraviesan un grupo de muchachas de vestidos brillantes y coloridos, peinados de alto y sonrisas blancas y vacías. Él las esquiva y al hacerlo, pierde de vista su presa. Gira la cabeza a ambos lados, la busca entre la profusión de vestidos de seda que abandonan el salón, intenta distinguir su voz entre los comentarios a media voz y las risas que lo rodean, sus ojos persiguen unos rizos castaños, unos hombros delgados, un rostro de porcelana oculto entre el gentío.

Desesperado, corre escaleras arriba. No sabe qué es lo que hace a su corazón martillarle en el pecho, no sabe porqué su pulso se acelera. Lo único que sabe es que si no llega a ella a tiempo, entonces será demasiado tarde.

Sube los últimos escalones de dos en dos, y al doblar una esquina se detiene en seco, su nombre muriendo en sus labios. Su corazón deja de golpearle el pecho con furia, su respiración se corta, sus venas se vuelven hilos de hielo. Allí está ella, de seda blanca y sonrisa traviesa, sus rizos escapándose del rodete, sus mejillas de porcelana teñidas de carmesí. Él nunca la ha visto tan hermosa y tan lejana.

Allí está ella. Sólo a unos pasos de él. Podría cruzar la distancia que los separa en pocas zancadas, podría romper el silencio gritando su nombre, podría estrecharla entre sus brazos. Podría hacer muchas cosas, pero jamás importará, porque allí está ella entre los brazos de otro, entre los brazos del muchacho que siempre la tuvo, que siempre la tendrá. El muchacho que lo ve de pie en la escalera y no entiende, el muchacho que sonríe y le guiña un ojo mientras se la lleva tras una puerta que se cierra en su cara, dejándolo irrevocablemente afuera.

Él se da vuelta y empieza a bajar las escaleras, su rostro estoico y los labios apretados. Nadie que lo viera podría darse cuenta, nadie podría sospechar que hay algo roto dentro suyo, nadie podría imaginar que con cada paso que da para alejarse de ella, sus zapatos astillan sus deseos, destrozan sus ilusiones, rompen poco a poco lo que queda de su alma.


	6. Fastidiar

**Vicio #16 – Fastidiar**

Parecía inmaculada, con su vestido de terciopelo sin una sola arruga, con sus bucles cuidadosamente sujetos por una cinta roja, su carita seria, las manos pequeñas y blancas sobre su regazo. Se veía tan acicalada, tan prolija, tan _perfecta_ que no parecía una niña de verdad.

Aquello le molestaba por alguna razón demasiado complicada para que un niño de cinco años la comprendiera. Lo único que sabía era que había algo poco natural en su postura tiesa, con los tobillos cruzados dejando ver medias con encaje, su cabeza erguida, su vocecita queda y solemne diciendo "buenos días, señorita" como una muñeca a cuerda. Las demás niñas cuchicheaban y se reían, tironeaban de los juguetes y se empujaban unas a otras, pero ella no. Ella simplemente se quedó sentada en un rincón, muy quietecita, peinando una muñeca de pelo lacio, largo y rubio (tan distinto de sus cortos rizos chocolate que parecían resortes). Pese a estar rodeada del bullicio de un montón de niños pequeños a la hora del recreo, ella permanecía imperturbable. A él eso no le gustaba nada.

Tal vez, si rompía su concentración, si la distraía de su muñeca, ella dejaría su semblante serio, tal vez dejaría de parecer una muñeca de porcelana para convertirse en una niña de verdad con la que él pudiera jugar.

Hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió para llamar su atención. Su risa se volvió la más potente, su voz la más alta. Se esforzó en correr más rápido que cualquiera de los otros niños, caminó haciendo equilibrio por el borde del cantero (e incluso se cayó dentro aparatosamente, aplastando las flores), atrapó un sapo y empezó a perseguir a las otras niñas con él. Todo fue en vano. Con su aire de reina característico, ella continuó desenredando los cabellos de la muñeca, perdida en su mundo, como si todos los demás fuesen insignificantes a sus ojos. Como si _él_ fuese insignificante.

Aquello era inaceptable. Nadie lo ignoraba, nunca, y mucho menos las niñas con cabellos como resortes, ojos brillantes y cintas rojas en la cabeza. Era hora de tomar medidas drásticas.

Caminando en puntas de pie, se acercó a ella por detrás. Miró una vez alrededor, asegurándose que la maestra estuviera distraída (ya bastante lo había reprendido por lo del sapo y las flores), y que los demás niños estaban ocupados en sus juegos y peleas. Entonces, con una sonrisa maliciosa, tomó uno de los rizos y tiró con fuerza.

Todo se sucedió muy rápidamente.

La niña gritó, saltó de un brinco de su asiento, dejando caer la muñeca y se dio vuelta a mirarlo con ojos llenos de lágrimas que no lograban empañar la furia destellando en ellos.

- ¡Te odio! Eres malo, feo y... ¡y un cerdo!

Él no se sintió dolido. Al contrario, estaba encantado de por fin tener su completa atención. Además, cuando se enojaba los ojos le brillaban y sus mejillas pálidas se volvían color rosa, y él pensó que así ya no parecía una muñeca.

Sonriendo como había visto sonreír a su papá cuando "hacía negocios", le extendió la mano para que ella la estrechase.

- Yo soy Chuck. ¿Y tú?

Ella apretó los puños y los dientes.

- No te importa.

Frunció la nariz, como si hubiese olor feo, y se dio media vuelta. Él empezó a correr tras ella, pero un niño con pelo claro y mejillas redondas le cortó el paso.

- ¿Es tuya?

La niña se detuvo y miró al recién llegado, que sostenía su muñeca.

- ¡Belle!

El chico le alcanzó la muñeca, y para consternación de Chuck, la pequeña le correspondió con una sonrisa radiante.

- Yo soy Nate. ¿Y tú?

La niña estrechó la muñeca contra su pecho, parecía dudar.

- Yo soy Blair – dijo en voz queda. Nate le tendió una mano.

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a las hamacas?

Ruborizándose, ella asintió tímidamente y tomó su mano. Los dos se alejaron charlando, dejando atrás a un niño de cabellos oscuros y rasgos puntiagudos hirviendo de furia y también, de decepción.


	7. Disfraz

**Vicio #28 – Disfraz**

_¿A quién no le gusta una fiesta de disfraces, sobre todo si es en el estilo glamoroso del Upper Easte Side? Los trajes hermosos, la decoración espectacular y el champagne francés eran los ingredientes para una velada perfecta, pero por supuesto que una buena dosis de escándalo no podía faltar para hacer la noche memorable. Y, habitantes del Upper East Side, vaya si tuvimos un escándalo._

_Pero no nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos, ¿de acuerdo? Afortunadamente para ustedes, Gossip Girl estuvo allí y ahora va a darles todos los detalles. Empecemos por lo básico._

_El lugar: el salón del Hotel Palace. La ocasión: recaudación de fondos para las víctimas de un sismo en Irán o tal vez Palestina (y de todos modos, ¿a quién le importa realmente?), a cargo de nada menos que la madre de nuestra rubia favorita, S. Aparentemente hay campanas de boda sonando para Lily Van der Woodsen y Bart Bass en la distancia (¿qué habrá sido del antiguo rockero de Brooklyn? Sospecho que se habrá quedado con un corazón roto y una ex esposa en Hudson)._

_El salón estaba decorado con el gusto impecable de la futura señora de Bart Bass, y la comida corría a cargo del chef del hotel. En cuanto a la música, el DJ más solicitado de Manhattan estaba allí, y si necesitan que les diga el nombre entonces claramente no pertenecen al círculo del Upper East Side._

_Pero todo esto no son más que tonterías sin ninguna importancia. Lo que realmente nos interesa es quién fue con quién, y para eso estoy yo aquí._

_Visto: El Chico no tan Solitario con el sombrero y el látigo de Indiana Jones. Aparentemente es su película favorita de su infancia, y como buena novia que es, S le dio el gusto y con unas bermudas caqui y una camisa blanca anudada podría haber opacado a la mismísima Angelina Jolie vestida de Lara Croft. La pequeña J tenía un precioso traje de reina con corona incluida (quien sabe, tal vez algún día el sueño se le cumpla... cuando S y B hayan abandonado Nueva York, claro), y estaba acompañada por nada menos que Erik Van der Woodsen como el apuesto Sir Lancelot. ¿Acaso los hermanos salen ahora en citas dobles? Menos mal que Lily le cortó el rostro al músico, o habrían sido la familia más endogámica de este lado del Hudson. _

_N fue visto de Gladiador, y como S con Lara Croft ,nuestro capitán de lacrosse podría muy tranquilamente sacarle el puesto a Russell Crowe. Tiene mejor carácter por lo menos. Estaba acompañada por un damisela pelirroja vestida a la usanza griega, quien mis fuentes me informan que se llama Therese LeBlanc y asiste a St. Catherine's, nuestra escuela rival. Todos saben que B y N son historia antigua desde que ella le dio el plantón tres meses atrás, pero parece que recién ahora N se ha recuperado del todo del golpe._

_Al parecer Isabel y Kati se habían leído la mente, porque la primera fue como Jazmín (con su Aladino correspondiente) y la segunda como Mulán, acompañada por un ... ¿samurai? ¿ninja? ¿Quién sabe? En todo caso, las dos se veían hermosas del brazo de sus parejas, y tal vez su elección de disfraz no haya sido original pero considerando la profusión de Jack Sparrows parece que a varios les atacó la falta de creatividad._

_Keith Prescott y su nueva novia (la que solía ser modelo de Victoria´s Secret, ¿la recuerdan? Yo sí) estaban disfrazados de Han Solo y la Princesa Leia, aunque es posible que se confundieran y en realidad fuesen Ross y Rachel. No sería la primera vez. Geraldine Stravinsky, luciendo un nuevo corte de pelo para la ocasión, se vistió de Marilyn Monroe, acompañada nada menos que por un JFK bastante engominado. Ay, G, no intentes disimularlo: todos sabemos que tu rubio es tan poco natural como tu nueva nariz._

_Pero todas las miradas estaban puestas en la pareja que no dejó de bailar toda la noche en el centro de la pista, muy acaramelados. Él iba vestido del Zorro, antifaz incluido, y ella tenía una vestido rojo y negro de dama española, con una rosa escarlata en el pelo y un velo oscuro que le dejaba al descubierto sólo los labios carmesí. Nadie sabía quiénes eran y todos murmuraban al respecto, pero nuestra pareja parecía estar perdida en su propio mundo. Yo personalmente tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto, pero ¿pueden creer que ninguna de mis fuentes habituales pudo darme una pista? Increíble pero cierto: la pareja misteriosa era un enigma para las mismísima Gossip Girl. _

_Pero Gossip Girl no se rinde fácilmente, habitantes del UES. Tengo mis recursos y no me avergüenza jugar sucio si la situación lo requiere. Me fue imposible, tristemente, arrinconar a alguno de los dos por separado: no se despegaron ni un segundo. Pero una tiene sus trucos, y la salvación vino en forma del premio al mejor disfraz que se otorgaba al final de la noche. Si nuestra pareja lo ganaba, entonces no tendrían más remedio que revelar su identidad. _

_No me pregunten cómo lo logré (ningún mago revela sus secretos) pero digamos que Gossip Girl pudo haber influido en el resultado de esa votación. Pero eso es entre ustedes y yo, por supuesto._

_La música se detuvo, las luces se encendieron y todos prestaron atención. Lily Van der Woodsen subió a la tarima y anunció a la pareja ganadora. Los ojos de todos buscaron a los tórtolos entre la multitud, y hubo unas cuantas risas y exclamaciones cuando fueron encontrados contra una columna, besándose apasionadamente y totalmente ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Un Tarzán le tocó el hombro al Zorro, quien pareció bastante irritado ante la interrupción hasta que se dio cuenta que las miradas de todos estaban en ellos. Las mejillas de la Dama Española se volvieron tan rojas como su lápiz labial (a propósito, quiero saber dónde lo compró, porque no se le había corrido ni un poco), pero el Zorro sonrío de oreja a oreja y la llevó de la mano hasta el escenario. Allí él tomó la tiara que le alcanzó Lily y se la colocó con cuidado a su acompañante, y luego tomó el cetro que le correspondía y saludó con una inclinación._

_Por un momento, todos creímos que aun así la pareja no iba a revelar su identidad. Gossip Girl ya estaba pensando en tomar medidas drásticas cuando el Zorro se quitó el antifaz para revelar nada menos que a Chuck Bass. Se produjo una sorpresa general (¿no se suponía que estaba en Mónaco?) pero no fue nada en comparación con la bomba que cayó después cuando la Dama se quitó su velo... y Blair Waldorf apareció debajo._

_Hubo un silencio absoluto. Podría haberse escuchado la caída de un alfiler. Los ojos de Eleanor Waldorf parecían a punto de salírsele de sus órbitas, y no era la única. Isabel y Kati tenían la boca abierta de par en par, al igual que el Chico no-tan-solitario. La pequeña J también parecía sorprendida, pero no así S. Parece que la mejor amiga sí estaba al corriente del affair más sorpresivo del año. Otro que no parecía asombrado era N: un poco resignado, tal vez, pero no sorprendido. En cuanto a mí, pueden apostar a que sí me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Chuck Bass, el peor mujeriego en la historia del Upper East Side y probablemente toda Manhattan, saliendo con nuestra Reina del Hielo? ¿Es que el mundo se ha vuelto del revés?_

_Aparentemente sí, porque ante la vista de todo el mundo, C tomó a B de la cintura y le plantó un beso no apto para menores de trece años. Y lo más sorprendente fue que a B, siempre tan preocupada por el decoro y las buenas formas, no pareció molestarle ni un poco._

_Saben que me adoran._

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl._


	8. Control

**Vicio #24 – Control**

Blair Waldorf aprendió a muy corta edad que había ciertas cosas que no podía controlar.

No podía hacer que su mamá dejara sus dibujos y sus telas para que la llevara al parque, en vez de enviarla con Dorota. No importaba cuántos berrinches tuviera, cuántas lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas, su madre siempre se mantenía inflexible. A lo sumo levantaría la vista el tiempo suficiente para mirarla con desaprobación, diciendo que si seguía llorando así la cara se le llenaría de arrugas y se volvería una niña tan fea que nadie querría jugar con ella.

No podía hacer que su papá volviera antes del trabajo, aunque lo llamase por teléfono constantemente e inventara que le dolía la panza. Él siempre se mostraba comprensivo y le prometía que le compensaría el tiempo perdido en el fin de semana, pero no era lo mismo.

No podía hacer que su cabello brillara como un halo ni reírse a carcajadas como Serena, en quien se fijaban todas las miradas. Por mucho que lo quisiera, no podía correr libremente, treparse a los árboles ni abrazar impulsivamente a la gente al igual que hacía su amiga, a quien todos admiraban y parecían querer instintivamente.

No podía hacer que su dibujo fuese el más bonito de la clase ni su voz la más alta del coro. No podía hacer que la eligieran primera cuando se formaban equipos para cualquier juego, ni que la invitasen a todas las fiestas de cumpleaños.

No podía hacer que sus padres dejaran de discutir en voz baja tras puertas cerradas, ni impedir que su madre se deshiciera en llanto cuando su papá desaparecía durante horas y volvía oliendo a un perfume de hombre que no era el suyo. Tampoco pudo evitar que su papá finalmente se marchase, dejándolas atrás.

Había muchas cosas que Blair Waldorf no podía controlar. Lo aprendió a muy corta edad, y también aprendió a muy corta edad que debía intentar controlar tantas cosas como pudiera para evitar terminar con un corazón roto.

Aprendió a calcular todo hasta el más mínimo detalle, a hacer esquemas y trazar planes. Organizó su vida según diagramas cuidadosamente diseñados, empezó a regirse por horarios, normas, pautas. Si planeaba todos los detalles, si calculaba los pro y los contra, si cumplía paso a paso con sus objetivos, entonces nada podría salir mal. Nada podría derrumbar su castillo en el aire, nadie podría lastimarla.

El plan era simple. Dar las mejores fiestas (para ser tan popular que todas las niñas quisieran ser sus amigas y no quedarse nunca más sola en un rincón), ser la mejor alumna (para que también sus maestros le prestaran atención), comportarse siempre como la hija modelo (para que sus padres nunca volvieran a ignorarla), tener el noviazgo y el matrimonio perfectos con el chico ideal (para nunca sufrir lo que padecían sus padres), ir a Yale y convertirse en una dama de sociedad (para que nunca nadie pudiera pasarle por encima). Sólo tenía que seguir el plan y todo sería perfecto.

Lo que Blair no aprendió de pequeña, sin embargo, era que nada perfecto duraba por siempre. Podías conseguir un instante de belleza inmaculada, un momento de felicidad absoluta, un latido de perfección y paz, pero sólo sería eso: un instante, un momento, un latido que se desvanecería demasiado aprisa. Blair no pudo, no quiso aprenderlo pese a ver el matrimonio de sus padres derrumbarse ante sus ojos, pese a descubrir fisuras y grietas en su relación con Nate, pese a enterarse que su mejor amiga no le brindaba la lealtad que ella siempre había dado por sentada. Blair seguía creyendo que podría alcanzar la perfección y con ella su felicidad si cuidaba de los detalles, si respetaba los esquemas, si hacía que todos se movieran a su compás, si tiraba de los hilos correctos.

Blair se había olvidado, sin embargo, que aún los mejores planes tenían puntos ciegos, pequeñas e impredecibles fallas que podían desequilibrar toda la estructura.

Ella nunca esperó que _él_ fuera uno de esos puntos ciegos. Él, quien no seguía más normas ni reglas que las suyas propias, quien jamás había trazado un plan a largo plazo, quien se desplazaba por la vida con despreocupado abandono. Él, de cuyos hilos ella no podía tirar; él, que veía a través de todas sus manipulaciones y descifraba sus maquinaciones al instante, quien la conocía demasiado bien para dejar engañar. No podía manejarlo, no podía hacer que él actuara como ella quería. No entraba en ninguno de sus proyectos, se salía de todos los esquemas. Era la única persona a la que ella no podía predecir, la única a la que no podía controlar.

Era inaceptable y por lo tanto trató de arrancarlo de su vida cuanto antes.

Mas él jamás estuvo dispuesto a seguir su juego y en cambio creó uno nuevo, un juego del cual ella no conocía las reglas, tal vez porque no existieran, tal vez porque cambiaban todo el tiempo como cambiaba el torbellino de emociones que él le despertaba, un torbellino que nublaba sus sentidos y socavaba su razón.

Uno a uno, él fue arruinando cada uno de sus planes, desbaratando cada una de sus metas. Tendría que haberlo odiado, tendría que haber huido de él a la menor oportunidad. Alguien que con una sonrisa ladeada, un destello en sus ojos, unas palabras susurradas en su oído pudiera tener tanto poder sobre ella era peligroso y toda su vida ella fue a lo seguro.

No huyó, sin embargo, no lo espantó ni lo volvió a apartar de su lado. Porque cuando sus dedos se deslizaban por su espalda, cuando sentía su cálido aliento sobre su cuello, cuando sus labios recorrían centímetro a centímetro su piel, Blair Waldorf por primera vez se sentía realmente viva, y tal vez aquello no bastase para alcanzar la perfección, tal vez era su polo opuesto... pero hacía que perder el control valiera finalmente la pena.


	9. Leer

**Vicio #15 – Leer**

Chuck Bass va a desaprobar Literatura.

Su profesora se lo ha dicho en incontables ocasiones, y ahora hasta se dedica a enviarle notitas a su padre. La pobre mujer probablemente ignora que todo el papelerío relacionado con el colegio es manejado por la secretaria del señor Bass porque él no tiene tiempo para menudencias.

La señora Sampson es una vieja bruja imposible de engatusar, quien da el mismo programa desde antes del Diluvio Universal, y que por algún motivo parece detestarlo. Tal vez porque él prefiere saltarse sus clases para irse a fumar un porro o porque no ha entregado uno solo de los trabajos prácticos de ese semestre. Él no lo sabe y la verdad, mucho no le importa. Si consigue librarse de forma milagrosa (o a través de una cuantiosa donación a la escuela por parte de su padre) de ir a clases en verano, bien; si no, ya encontrará a alguien dispuesto a escribir sus ensayos por él.

Lo que nadie sabe, lo que nadie sospechará nunca, es que Chuck ha leído cada uno de los libros requeridos, y probablemente haya entendido más sobre ellos que la señora Sampson puede soñar, más de lo que cualquiera de sus compañeros (incluido Humphrey) puede imaginar. El único problema es que no puede escribir informes sobre sus impresiones y entregárselos a la profesora, porque las opiniones de Chuck sobre el tema revelan demasiado sobre él, más que lo que quisiera que nadie viera.

Empezando por el comienzo: Jane Austen. ¿A todas las profesoras solteronas las enloquecía Jane Austen, o sólo la suya? Chuck no había sido siquiera capaz de ir a ver la película de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, en primer lugar porque Keira Knightley es una tabla de lavar, en segundo lugar porque odia las películas románticas y en tercer lugar porque Nate casi muere de una embolia cuando Blair lo forzó a verla.

La señora Sampson no les hizo leer _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Eso habría sido demasiado magnánimo de su parte. No, lo que les hizo leer era el aburrimiento condensado, la bazofia indescriptible de _Mansfield Park._

De todas las heroínas de Jane Austen, Fanny Price debe ser la más mosquita muerta de todas. Insufriblemente modesta, incomprensiblemente generosa e increíblemente callada para ser mujer (si dice dos frases en todo el libro es mucho), la chica se la pasa viendo cómo todo el mundo _vive_ mientras ella suspira por su primo hermano (y después _él_ es el asqueroso, según Blair), quien es igual de idiota que ella. En el medio, y por alguna razón inexplicable, los únicos dos personajes más o menos interesantes se enamoran de Fanny y el insoportablemente bueno e idiota Edmund. Se supone que Henry Crawford, mujeriego incurable, y su hermana Mary, quien planea ascender en la escala social, son los villanos de la historia pero Chuck no puede comprenderlo.

A su modo de ver, son los únicos personajes que se esfuerzan en conseguir lo que quieren, mientras los demás se lamentan y se quejan sin mover un dedo. Tal vez Mary sea manipuladora y egoísta, tal vez le preocupe más la opinión de su círculo social que hacer lo correcto, pero al menos es medianamente divertida y cautivadora, y si le importa el dinero, ¿quién puede culparla? En cuanto a Henry, si él está dispuesto a cambiar toda su vida para conseguir el amor de Fanny, ¿por qué se le juzga y hace a un lado sólo por algunas indiscreciones del pasado? ¿Qué más da si sedujo a un par de chicas idiotas, si a Fanny la quería de veras? ¿Por qué Fanny sigue suspirando por Edmund, que es tan idiota que jamás se enterará que ella lo quiere, ni tampoco lo apreciará porque él mismo está hipnotizado por otra mujer? ¿Qué tiene Edmund que Henry, mujeriego y todo, no pueda ofrecer?

Chuck sospecha que la señora Sampson no compartiría su punto de vista, al igual que sabe que la vieja mujer se sorprendería si él le dijera que el verdadero motivo por el cual Yago le llena la cabeza a Otelo sobre la supuesta infidelidad de Desdémona con Casio no es porque envidiara el ascenso de éste último, sino porque secretamente deseaba a la mujer de Otelo y era la única forma de tener esperanzas de conseguirla. Es Yago quien sufre la verdadera tragedia, porque todos sus planes le estallen en la cara cuando Otelo asesina a Desdémona, ¿pero quién se acuerda de los malvados, los traidores? ¿Quién se lamenta por aquellos dispuestos a mentir y manipular para conseguir lo que quieren?

Y si de obras de Shakespeare se trata, Chuck no puede verle la gracia a _Sueño de una noche de verano_. Tal vez porque la historia de Lisandro y Hermia, la pareja que huye porque su romance no es aprobado por sus familias, y son seguidos por Demetrio, enamorado de Hermia, y por Elena, enamorada de Demetrio, le es dolorosamente familiar. Si su vida fuera una obra de teatros shakespeareana, los roles de la pareja enamorada e incomprendida serían encarnados por Serena y su chico de Brooklyn, mientras Nate sería el enamorado despechado de Serena y Blair sería Elena, eternamente persiguiendo a un hombre que nunca le corresponderá, cuyos ojos ya se han fijado en otra.

Pero su vida no es una obra de teatro y no hay ninguna poción que pueda hacer que Nate se olvide de Serena por siempre y vuelva a enamorarse de Blair, asumiendo que lo haya estado alguna vez. Y por supuesto, como no es una obra de teatro en la vida real Puck no se limita a observar de afuera y complicarle la vida a todo el mundo, sino que es lo suficientemente idiota como para enamorarse de Blair/Elena y destrozar su propio corazón en el intento de hallar una fórmula para que se fije en él.

Y si de paralelos con la vida real se trata, mejor ni hablar de los mitos artúricos que les han forzado a leer este año. ¿Cómo puede todo el mundo creer que el Rey Arturo y la Reina Ginebra son la pareja ideal, cuando es imposible no ver que es Sir Lancelot quien está dispuesto a todo por ella? El mejor amigo de Arturo, nada menos, y la ironía no se le escapa a Chuck.

Podría escribir párrafos y párrafos sobre lo mismo, podría repetir hasta el cansancio que el chico bueno no es necesariamente el héroe y de todos modos, ¿quién inventó la estúpida regla que la chica siempre debe quedarse con el héroe? ¿Por qué no quedarse con el villano, por una vez? ¿Por qué idealizar a alguien que te ha traicionado una y otra vez, alguien que nunca te querrá porque está obsesionado con otra mujer, alguien que no te merece?

Pero ni la señora Sampson ni nadie apreciará su opinión y aunque si así lo hicieran, aunque lograsen comprender lo que para él era tan claro, Chuck Bass no es la clase de persona que vuelca su corazón en tinta y papel, no es la clase de persona que deja a otros leer las páginas de su mente, descifrar el lenguaje de sus sentimientos.

Chuck Bass va a desaprobar Literatura.

Es sorprendente lo poco que le importa.


	10. Infierno

**Advertencias:** Vocabulario fuerte, abuso de drogas, alcohol y por sobre todas las cosas **SPOILERS** del capítulo 15 "Desperatly Seeking Serena".

**Notas:** Tomé algunos elementos del capítulo 15, pero en realidad esto es bastante AU

* * *

**Vicio #29 – Infierno**

Georgina Sparks es diabólica.

Y no en el sentido que resulta divertido. Es diabólica porque es manipuladora, cruel, inescrupulosa y tiene un afán de destrucción comparable al de un par de bombas atómicas o un tsunami. Crea problemas adondequiera que vaya, cualquier lugar que pisa se convierte en un campo de batalla, caos es su segundo nombre. Ella afirma que sólo quiere divertirse y tal vez sea cierto, pero la única diversión que parece conocer es la que termina en lágrimas, sobredosis y denuncias policiales.

Más de una vez le han dicho que Georgina Sparks es su doppelgänger, una versión de él mismo en femenino y con grandes ojos azules. Hasta Gossip Girl ha comentado alguna vez en su estúpido blog que el rey y la reina del descontrol deberían haber sido los mejores amigos.

Como muchas de las cosas que dice esa perdedora entrometida en su blog, se trata de una reverenda idiotez, porque Georgina Sparks y Chuck Bass han sido enemigos declarados desde que el mundo es mundo y los chicos del UES empezaron a ir a las fiestas. Algunos comentan sobre un incidente con un frasco de tinta en jardín de infantes, frasco que de algún modo impactó contra la nuca de Georgina cuando ella se burló de él porque ninguno de sus padres iba a las reuniones escolares. Otros recuerdan la vez que en el campamento de cuarto grado ella se las ingenió para dejarlo atrapado en el baño de las chicas sin su ropa, muchos años antes de que la perspectiva pudiese resultar remotamente atractiva. Menos aún conocen algunas de las humillaciones que se han infligido mutuamente a lo largo de los años y las fiestas, y quizás haya una o dos cosas sobre ellos dos que nadie sabrá nunca.

Los motivos son irrelevantes. Georgina es un huracán que arrasa todo a su paso y digan lo que digan, Chuck nunca ha estado interesado en la destrucción por la destrucción misma. Aunque lo disimule con comentarios sarcásticos y ríos de alcohol, Chuck disfruta de cierto orden en su vida (un orden que le lleva la contra al resto del universo, pero orden al fin) y no le gusta demasiado que una fuerza externa lo quiebre. Jamás le perdonará a Blair Waldorf el caos que provocó aquella noche en Victrola (con todas sus noches subsiguientes) para después dejarlo a él recogiendo los pedazos rotos.

Tampoco piensa perdonarle que lo haya usado para después hacerlo a un lado ni que haya despreciado la única oferta sincera que Chuck le hizo a una chica en su vida, pero eso no viene al caso.

Georgina Sparks es diabólica. Puede convertir la vida de todo el mundo en un infierno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y a Chuck no le extraña demasiado que su padre lo haya echado del penthouse familiar por culpa de los regalos que Georgina le hizo a Serena, porque de algún modo la chica siempre se las ingenió para joderle la vida sin siquiera intentarlo.

Por eso cuando Serena lo llama y le dice que su noche con Georgina se está torciendo peligrosamente, Chuck no se sorprende demasiado. Quizás debería sorprenderle que lo llame precisamente a él para que la ayude, pero no es la primera vez y Chuck sospecha que no será la última, porque Serena jamás ha aprendido a enfrentarse a Georgina Sparks. ¿Y a quién podría llamar si no? ¿A San Humphrey? ¿A la siempre correcta Blair? La mera idea le hace reír a carcajadas.

Si supiera con lo que se va a encontrar esa noche, probablemente no se reiría en absoluto.

No tarda demasiado en llegar al club que le indicó Serena, y a nadie le importa que haya una cola kilométrica porque es un Bass y lo dejan entrar en segundos. El lugar está abarrotado de gente y aún la dorada cabellera de Serena Van der Woodsen es difícil de distinguir en el mar de gente. Por un instante se cuestiona sus motivos para acudir al rescate de su futura hermanastra. Si alguien le preguntase, podría responder que sólo quiere causarle una buena impresión para acostarse con ella y romper el último tabú que queda en su lista, pero la verdad es bastante menos retorcida e interesante. Odia a Georgina Sparks y haría cualquier cosa para joderla, mientras que Serena, contra lo que muchos puedan creer, nunca le ha caído realmente mal. Tal vez disfrute haciéndola sufrir, pero eso no quiere decir que no la haya extrañado un poco cuando se fue al internado (Serena solía crear desastres sumamente divertidos) y sospecha que allí terminará la rubia una vez que Georgina termine con ella, si no la mandan directamente a rehabilitación.

Serena es quien lo encuentra a él, y por su forma de tambalearse Chuck deduce que ya se bajó más de un trago. Sin embargo, se sorprende al no ver la habitual sonrisa bobalicona que suele lucir cuando está borracha y a punto de ponerse a bailar sobre la barra y quizás acostarse con el novio de su mejor amiga. En verdad, Serena parece preocupada. Más bien asustada.

- Oh, Chuck, gracias a Dios que viniste, me estaba volviendo loca.

En circunstancias normales Chuck hubiera tenido un arsenal de comentarios desubicados a su disposición, pero la ansiedad en la voz de Serena y el miedo en sus ojos hace que se disparen las alarmas en su cabeza.

- ¿Dónde se metió Georgina?

- Ni idea, creo que se fue con un tipo – responde Serena, retorciéndose las manos – Pero no me preocupa ella, me preocupa Blair.

Chuck está convencido que escuchó mal, porque no hay modo que Georgina Sparks y Blair Waldorf puedan convivir en un radio de unos cuantos kilómetros sin matarse. Si hay algo que siempre los unió a Chuck y Blair era su desprecio compartido por Georgina. Y el cariño a Nate. Y su amor por los planes maquiavélicos, y la falta de escrúpulos, y Chuck realmente no debería estar pensando en esto.

- ¿Blair? ¿Qué hace Blair acá?

Serena se muerde el labio con aire culpable.

- Es que cuando Georgina me invitó a tomar una copa le pedí a Blair que me acompañara, porque tú sabes cómo es Georgina, no me iba a dejar tomar una sola copa e irme sino que iba a seguir insistiendo, y yo no le iba a poder decir que no y seguro que terminaba tomando y tomando hasta terminar en el suelo, así que le dije a Blair que viniera para que, bueno, me frenara un poco si hacía falta y en su momento me pareció una buena idea pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura.

Serena lo escupe todo sin respirar y una vez que Chuck logra procesarlo pone los ojos en blanco, porque evidentemente Blair no ha hecho un buen trabajo: Serena tal vez aún retenga su conciencia pero está lejos de estar sobria.

- ¿Y dónde se metió Blair ahora?

Serena intenta darse vuelta pero se tropieza y Chuck tiene que sujetarla del brazo para que no caiga encima de un clon de Paris Hilton. La piel de la chica toma una tonalidad verdosa y Chuck jura que si vomita en sus zapatos la va a dejar ahí para que se las arregle sola, pero Serena recupera el equilibrio y el control de su estómago y señala hacia la barra. La mirada de Chuck sigue la dirección indicada y se encuentra a Blair sentada en el regazo de un tipo que aparenta por lo menos treinta y cinco años y cuya mano está subiendo peligrosamente por el muslo de la chica.

Un nudo se forma en su estómago y siente el súbito deseo de romper algo, lo que sea, pero se traga la bilis lo mejor que puede.

- Ah, veo que ella lo está pasando mejor que tú.

Serena recupera la suficiente coordinación motora para darle un codazo en las costillas.

- ¿No lo entiendes, Chuck? Blair está mal, está rara. No sé que le pasa, pero hace diez minutos se quería sacar la blusa delante de todo el mundo porque hacía calor, y antes de eso trató de sacarle el micrófono al disc jockey para ponerse a cantar "Bleeding Love". Y era la versión remixada y ya sabes cuánto la odia.

Súbitamente Chuck comprende la gravedad de la situación, porque quizás no sea la primera vez que Blair se desviste parcialmente en público, pero es un hecho mundialmente conocido que Blair Waldorf no canta jamás si corre el riesgo que alguien la escuche. Es como pedirle que se ponga una camiseta de fútbol o un sombrero de cowboy: es sencillamente imposible.

Chuck se dirige a grandes zancadas hacia Blair, quien parece no darse cuenta que el tipo la está manoseando de lo lindo, mientras Serena trata de seguirle el paso sin darse la frente contra el piso. Para cuando llegan hasta la barra el pulso le está latiendo a cien por la ira contenida y tiene las manos cerradas en puños tan apretados que le van a dejar media lunas rojas en las palmas. Sin hacer caso de las risitas tontas que está soltando Blair en ese momento, la toma de un brazo con brusquedad y la baja del regazo del tipo para empujarla hacia Serena, quien a duras penas logra atajarla.

- ¡Ey! – exclama Blair, pero él la ignora porque el tipo acaba de ponerse de pie y le saca dos cabezas a Chuck. Bueno, quizás una y media, pero tiene brazos gruesos como jamones y no parece feliz.

_Más le vale_ piensa Chuck, porque él tampoco se siente feliz en absoluto.

- ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?

- Yo soy Chuck Bass – responde, con la misma soberbia que si dijera: "Soy el Príncipe Harry", que en el UES viene a ser más o menos lo mismo – Y ella es...

Si a Chuck le gustara la simetría, podría completar la frase con un "mi hermana pequeña" y después darle un puñetazo en el ojo, pero todos tenemos que ser concientes de nuestras limitaciones y de todos modos, necesitaría un taburete para que su puño pudiera llegar a su ojo.

- Ella es menor de edad – dice en cambio – y su padre es abogado, así que yo no me arriesgaría a una denuncia por estupro.

El tipo se pone pálido y murmurando algo así como "me dijo que tenía veinte, maldita sea" se marcha. Chuck necesita unas cuantas inspiraciones profundas para desacelerar su pulso.

- Eh, Chuck, le estaba hablando a ese chico. Me estaba contando que conoció a Donatella Versace y... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿También te invitó Serena? Porque no creo que haya sido Georgina, creo que le caes aún peor que yo...

Chuck da un respingo: es la primera vez que Blair le dirige la palabra desde esa noche desastrosa en el bar del hotel. Y si necesitaba más pruebas de que algo no está bien es la sonrisa radiante de la chica mientras habla, dando saltitos entusiasmados como el maldito conejo de las pilas. Intercambia una mirada alarmada con Serena, que parece tan estupefacta como él.

- ¿Qué carajo se tomó?

Serena niega con la cabeza, confusa.

- No sé, pero no me pareció que estuviera tomando mucho. Es más, creo que sólo la vi tomar...

- ¿De qué hablan? – la interrumpe Blair – Claro que no tomé mucho, mañana hay colegio. Sólo me tomé ese Cosmo. Chuck, tu camisa es horrible. La de ayer te quedaba mejor.

Ignorando su comentario, él la toma por los hombros y la atrae hacía sí. Blair tiene una sonrisa demasiado alegre en el rostro y los ojos muy abiertos con las pupilas dilatadas. A Chuck se le hace un nudo en el estómago y suelta una maldición.

- Serena, no está borracha. Está _drogada_.

La rubia abre bien grandes los ojos.

- Pero, ¿cómo...?

- No estoy drogada – contesta Blair, todavía sonriendo de un modo sobrenatural – Ya te dije, sólo me tomé ese Cosmo.

Chuck le dirige una mirada furibunda a Serena, porque Blair ya es un caso perdido.

- Nunca te creí tan estúpida como para ir aceptando bebidas de desconocidos, Serena. ¿Es que no aprendiste nada en todos estos años de alcoholizarte en cada bar y fiesta de la ciudad?

La chica frunce el ceño y pone los brazos en jarras. Sería una postura más impresionante si no se estuviera tambaleando levemente.

- No aceptamos bebidas de nadie, Chuck. ¿De veras me crees tan idiota?

Chuck se salva de responder porque en ese momento Blair levanta la vista, casi como si comprendiera lo que está sucediendo.

- Georgina trajo las bebidas a la mesa. Bah, trajo para ella y para Serena, porque la muy puta siempre me odió, pero como Serena se había ido al baño me tomé su Cosmo – Se vuelve hacia Serena – Te iba a traer otro, te juro.

Chuck se vuelve a mirar a Serena, quien en su estado tarda unos segundos más en llegar a la misma conclusión que él.

- Chuck, ¿no creerás a Georgina capaz...?

- Mira, Serena, si estoy seguro de una cosa, es que con Georgina las cosas nunca suceden por casualidad. Si había droga en tu Cosmo, la puso ella.

Serena se lleva una mano a la boca, espantada. A estas alturas, a Chuck le sorprende que ella todavía pueda sorprenderse ante la perversidad de Georgina Sparks.

- ¿Georgina me drogó? Qué perra – comenta Blair con una risita – Siempre dije que era una... ¡Oh, ahí esta ese chico del que te conté, S! Ahí vengo.

Chuck la agarra del brazo y la sienta en un taburete.

- Tú no te vas a ninguna parte.

- Oye, que no eres mi novio ni nada – replica Blair, pero su enfurruñamiento se desvanece casi al instante – Oooohhh, me encanta esta canción. Vamos a bailar.

Y en un abrir de ojos está dirigiéndose a la pista, dando saltitos. Chuck suelta un gruñido.

- Quedate aquí – le dice a Serena y va en busca de Blair, que ya está bailando con un chico que tiene un vago aire a Jason Priestley y Chuck tiene que contener las nauseas.

- Permiso – dice y no espera la reacción del otro antes de llevarse a Blair de allí, arrastrándola del brazo.

Encuentran a Serena sentada en el taburete que acaba de abandonar Blair, sus manos aferradas al borde de la barra, sus ojos aún abiertos por el espanto.

- No puedo creer que Georgina me haya hecho una cosa así – dice en tono lastimero – Le dije que era muy importante para mí no seguir metiendo en problemas y ella dijo que me entendía, es más, me dijo que le parecía una inspiración que una chica como yo pudiera reformarse, que le daba esperanzas de poder hacerlo ella también...

Chuck suelta una risa sin una pizca de humor.

- Serena, sólo tú podrías haberte tragado eso. Georgina no tiene ninguna intención de cambiar, es feliz así como es, jodiéndole la vida a todo el mundo.

- Es verdad – acota Blair, pero parece distraída sonriéndole al barman, a quien Chuck quiere partirle la nariz.

Esta va a ser una noche muy larga.

- Tengo que encontrar a Georgina – dice Serena, su tono decidido contradiciendo a su paso vacilante cuando se pone de pie – Quiero que me explique un par de cosas.

- Serena, realmente no creo que...

Pero antes que pueda terminar la frase su cabellera rubia ya está perdiéndose entre el gentío. Soltando un resoplido Chuck la sigue, sujetando a Blair del brazo todo el camino. Podría dejarla sola para que se pusiera en ridículo, pero ni siquiera él es tan cruel y tiene sospechas bastante espeluznantes sobre qué clase de droga Georgina le tiró en la bebida. Puede que todavía esté enojado con Blair, pero le da pánico lo que pueda pasarle si la deja sola.

El trayecto de una punta a la otra de la pista de baile es una odisea. Entre Serena, que se ha vuelto incapaz de caminar en línea recta y tiene que apoyarse en el hombro de Chuck para no caer a cada rato, y Blair, que sigue dando saltitos y gritos de entusiasmo y se muestra aterradoramente efusiva con Serena, Chuck y cualquiera que se les cruce por el camino (y eso quiere decir _cualquiera_), se vuelve casi imposible dar dos pasos. Chuck nunca creyó que encontrarse en un boliche en compañía de dos chicas hermosas algo intoxicadas pudiera ser semejante pesadilla. A cada rato tiene que detenerse para sujetar a Blair por los dos brazos para evitar que haga alguna locura como desabrocharse la blusa o ponerse a bailar sobre la barra.

- Bah, como si fuera la primera vez que hago un strip-tease en público – dice Blair como si tal cosa, y desafortunadamente Serena aún está lo suficientemente sobria para mirarla con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Blair, ¿de qué estás hablando?

- Serena, ¿no ves que está delirando? – replica Chuck, empezando a desesperarse. Blair parece sorprendida.

- Pero Chuck, si tú estabas allí, ¿no te acuerdas? Fue la misma noche que...

- ¿Ésa no es Georgina?

Por supuesto que no es Georgina, pero Serena muerde el anzuelo como de costumbre y afortunadamente Blair se distrae con otra cosa y deja de hacer confesiones incriminadoras.

Por el momento, al menos.

Al cabo de un rato, hasta Serena está dispuesta a admitir que la búsqueda es inútil y Chuck le sugiere que deje el ajuste de cuentas para otro día, que él la ayudará encantado. Serena acepta a regañadientes y van a buscar los abrigos al guardarropas, donde Blair le da un beso a la chica que lo atiende cuando ésta los deja pasar primeros pese a la larga cola (un billete de cien se ocupa de eso), y declara que si no fuera porque ya tiene a S la elegiría como su nueva mejor amiga. Chuck se reiría a carcajadas si no estuviera tan cansado, con un dolor de cabeza a punto de convertirse en migraña gracias al volumen ensordecedor de la música y súbitamente recuerda porque jamás asiste sobrio a esta clase de lugares. La chica del guardarropa no parece demasiado sorprendida por la efusividad de Blair y Chuck supone que trabajando en un lugar así llega un punto que ya lo has visto todo o casi.

En el momento en que se están acercando a la puerta y Chuck ya casi está cantando victoria, Serena se pone verde y tiene que correr al baño. Chuck y Blair se sientan en una especie de _chaise lounge_ mientras esperan, y él se entretiene espantando de mala manera a los chicos que se acercan a hacerle cumplidos a Blair.

- ¿Sabes? Solías ser más divertido – le reprocha ella cuando Chuck amenaza con tomar acciones legales contra un chico que quiere darle su número de teléfono – ¿Es qué estás tratando de proteger mi virtud?

- ¿Qué virtud? – replica él y ella suelta una risita.

- Es verdad, me había olvidado.

Él no, por supuesto. Pero ésa al parecer es la historia de ellos dos: ella sigue adelante como si nada mientras él está condenado a recordar hasta el último detalle.

Súbitamente Blair se pone seria, o tan seria como puede estando drogada hasta las cejas.

- Oye, Chuck – dice en voz baja y él tiene que inclinarse para escucharla - ¿realmente piensas todas esas cosas horribles que me dijiste esa noche? Porque antes creía que sí, pero ahora me estás cuidando y pensé que, no sé, a lo mejor ya no las pensabas más.

Chuck abre la boca para responder, pero cuando ve sus grandes ojos castaños fijos en él, un brillo esperanzado en ellos, la mentira muere en su garganta.

- Nunca pensé realmente esas cosas, Blair. Sólo te dije todo eso porque estaba enojado, no porque lo creyera.

- ¿De verdad? – dice ella, con voz de niña pequeña – Entonces, ¿no crees que soy repulsiva?

- Blair, no podrías ser repulsiva ni aunque quisieras.

Ella le dedica una sonrisa radiante y a él se le encoge el corazón al pensar que hace falta una droga para que su expresión sea tan abierta y sincera.

- Entonces, un poco te gusto.

- Blair, ¿a quién carajo le importa si...? – empieza a responder Chuck, deseando desviar la conversación, hasta que se da cuenta que Blair no va a recordar una sola palabra en la mañana.

_Es ahora o nunca_, piensa y decide tirar todas las precauciones por la ventana.

- Claro que me gustas, Blair. Eres la única chica que realmente me gusta, la única que alguna vez me importó en serio.

Los labios de Blair están entreabiertos, sus ojos redondos como platos y Chuck sonríe tristemente al acomodarle un rizo rebelde detrás de la oreja, sus dedos deteniéndose un momento para acariciarle la mejilla.

_Eres la única de la que me he enamorado_ piensa, y no se da cuenta que lo ha dicho en voz alta hasta que Blair suelta una exclamación ahogada y una voz harto familiar se escucha a sus espaldas:

- Oh, pero qué _dulce_. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, el temible Chuck Bass _enamorado_ de la princesita Waldorf?

_No me puede estar pasando esto_ piensa Chuck con desesperación, su garganta seca como papel de lija y un nudo formándose en su estómago, la sangre gélida en sus venas.

Pero sí está sucediendo y al girar la cabeza se encuentra con la sonrisa malévola de Georgina Sparks, quien los observa apoyada en una columna, un destello diabólico en sus ojos azules.

- En serio, Bass, qué conmovedor. Nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ti, y estoy segura que Archibald tampoco. ¿Qué crees que dirá cuando se entere?

- No creo que le importe mucho – observa Blair, increíblemente tranquila – Está saliendo con Michael Moore.

Los dos la miran estupefactos, Georgina porque no entiende de qué habla y Chuck porque la entiende perfectamente.

- ¿Nathaniel está saliendo con la amiga de Brooklyn? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

- Nop – dice Blair, casi con indiferencia – Los vi hoy cuando salimos de dar el examen.

A Chuck le toma unos momentos asimilar esta nueva información. Puede ser que aún no se hable con Nate, pero eso no significa que no le importe y decir que Vanessa y su maldita cámara no le caen bien es como decir que él no es un alumno demasiado aplicado. Lo realmente chocante es lo tranquila que parece Blair al respecto.

- Bueno, podría haber sido peor – comenta como si tal cosa – Podría haber sido Penélope o la pequeña J – Frunce la nariz con disgusto – Al menos Vanessa no es tan mala. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te estafó con esos diez mil dólares que le diste por...?

Afortunadamente, Blair no llegar a regalarle en bandeja aún más municiones a Georgina porque una voz aguda los sobresalta a los tres.

- ¡Georgina! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme una cosa así?

Serena se ve menos verde y bastante más roja ahora que la invade la furia. Georgina se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? La nueva S me aburre, y ésa no eres tú. ¿Realmente me vas a hacer creer que eres feliz con tu novio bohemio, tu vida como mujer sobria y con la frígida de Waldorf como mejor amiga?

- ¡Ey! – exclama Blair, indignada – No soy frígida, es más, yo...

Chuck le tapa la boca antes de que pueda seguir soltando información incriminadora. Los ojos de Serena se llenan de lágrimas.

- Sí que soy feliz, Georgina. Soy mucho más feliz de lo que nunca fui cuando nos la pasábamos de bar en bar emborrachándonos, mucho más feliz que cuando terminaba todas las mañanas con resaca sin saber ni dónde estaba. ¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo todo?

Una expresión indescifrable ensombrece el rostro de Georgina, indescifrable para todos menos Chuck , quien sabe que por más diabólica, manipuladora y destructiva que sea una persona no significa que no pueda tener un corazón roto.

Pero Georgina preferiría morirse antes de dejar que alguien lo vea, porque es más fácil lastimar a aquellos que nos importan antes que demostrar cuánto daño son capaces de producirnos y eso también puede entenderlo Chuck.

- S, no me hagas reír. Tu nueva vida es patética, ¿y cuánto crees que te va a durar? Sabes tan bien como yo que toda esta estupidez de "niña buena" no está en tu naturaleza. Antes de que te des cuenta vas a estar dándole al vodka como en las viejas épocas, y eso de que un solo chico te alcanza no se lo cree ni –

- Cállate, Georgina. ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez y me dejas en paz? – la corta Serena pero hay una nota insegura en su voz, porque hay ciertas cosas de las que uno nunca puede desprenderse del todo por más que quiera y ella lo sabe.

Georgina sonríe, una sonrisa macabra que no augura nada bueno.

- Está bien, me voy. Puedo darme cuenta cuando no soy bienvenida.

_¿En serio?_, piensa Chuck, incrédulo, pero mantiene la boca cerrada. Georgina levanta las manos en un gesto de rendición.

- No me voy a quedar si no quieres verme, S. Mañana mismo me voy para Suiza y no vas a verme más el pelo, prometo no volver a molestarte.

Serena parece a medias aliviada y a medias culpable, pero Chuck no se lo cree ni por un segundo, y sus sospechas se ven confirmadas cuando antes de irse Georgina le dedica una sonrisa torcida.

- Hasta luego, Bass. Volverte a ver fue muy... interesante. Al menos _yo _no me voy a olvidar de todo lo que dijiste esta noche. Es más, me atrevería a decir que me quedó vívidamente grabado en la memoria.

Su risa resuena en sus oídos por encima de la música saliendo de los parlantes, y les arroja un beso antes de desaparecer en la multitud. Serena le lanza una mirada confundida y recién entonces se da cuenta Chuck de que todavía le está tapando la boca a Blair.

- Perra – es lo primero que dice Blair cuando la suelta – Nunca me cayó bien.

En la limusina Blair se entretiene cantando un tema de las Spice Girls a pleno pulmón y Chuck recuerda porqué se niega siempre a cantar en público. Serena no le presta atención alguna: está encogida en un rincón, mirando por la ventanilla, y Chuck pretende no ver las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas porque no tiene ganas de intentar consolarla. Al rato Blair deja de gritar, aunque sigue dando saltitos en el asiento y Serena parece quedarse dormida, porque ni se inmuta cuando un celular empieza a sonar a todo volumen.

Más por acto reflejo que por otra cosa Chuck atiende y se arrepiente al escuchar del otro lado la voz de Humphrey, quien no suena particularmente feliz.

- ¿Chuck? ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes el celular de Serena?

- Se lo olvidó acá – miente de inmediato – Y antes que me preguntes, no, Humphrey, no tengo idea de dónde está ella.

- ¿Por qué iba ir a tu suite a...? Bueno, no importa. Se suponía que salía con Blair, pero ella tampoco responde al celular y no sé porqué te estoy contando esto, porque no es como si te importase.

- Es verdad, no me importa – coincide Chuck, a punto de colgar cuando Blair decide preguntar:

- ¿Es Cabbage Patch?

- _¿Ésa es Blair?_

_Genial_. Simplemente genial.

- No, no es Waldorf, no sé si tu novia te dijo, pero ya no nos dirigimos la palabra. Ahora, si no te importa –

Pero antes que pueda completar la frase, Blair le saca el teléfono de la mano. Chuck intenta arrebatárselo antes de que se produzca un desastre, pero entonces Blair habla con una voz que no se parece en nada a la suya, un acento afrancesado convirtiendo sus palabras en algo casi incomprensible.

- Mira, dulzura, el señor Bass y yo estamos algo ocupados, así que te agradecería que llamases en otro momento. _Au revoir_.

Chuck la mira con la boca abierta.

- ¿Desde cuándo imitas voces?

Ella sonríe con suficiencia.

- Tengo muchos talentos ocultos, Bass.

- Eso no lo dudo, Waldorf.

Es casi, casi como en los viejos tiempos. Pero en los viejos tiempos la mera proximidad de Blair Waldorf no hacía que el pulso se le disparase ni que se le erizara la piel, y ella lo está mirando con los ojos brillantes y sus labios rojos entreabiertos.

Chuck sabe que es imperdonable. Sabe que no tiene excusas, sabe que se arrepentirá porque pese a la opinión popular, él aún conserva un dejo de conciencia y de instinto de la autopreservación. Aún así, aún así la tentación es demasiado fuerte, el instinto demasiado intenso y antes de darse tiempo a pensar se está inclinando para besarla. Ella no se aparta – por supuesto que no – sino que le responde con la misma intensidad, y en un instante ella está sentada en su regazo, sus dedos delgados enredándose en sus cabellos, sus piernas esbeltas rodeando su cintura. Hay algo de desesperación y frenesí en la forma que Chuck la besa hasta quedarse sin aire, tratando de absorber su aliento, su perfume, sus manos explorando la piel bajo su blusa, piel que quema cuando él la toca, y él no puede detenerse aunque sepa que está mal, que ella ni siquiera lo recordará por la mañana, que Serena está durmiendo en la otra punta de la limusina y que todo esto es una locura que sólo puede terminar con cuchillas clavándose en su pecho cuando ella lo haga a un lado otra vez.

Pero su mente es una nebulosa cuando ella arquea la espalda, presionando su pecho contra el suyo, sus caderas creando una fricción enloquecedora, un ronroneo familiar e irresistible escapando de sus labios cuando él cubre de besos su garganta. La desea, con una furia y una intensidad que nunca ha sentido antes, y lo que le ha dicho esa noche en el bar jamás ha sido menos cierto que en este momento porque la necesita, la necesita más que el aire que respira porque sería capaz renunciar al oxígeno con tal de seguirla besando hasta que los dos se queden sin aire ni neuronas.

Cuando Blair empieza a luchar con el broche de su cinturón, sin embargo, una sinapsis se enciende en su cerebro y recupera el suficiente sentido común para apartar a Blair de sí. Ella deja escapar un gemido quedo cuando sus labios se separan y Chuck traga saliva. Es el peor de los infiernos, tener al alcance de la mano lo que ha deseado durante tanto tiempo, sabiendo que se le ofrece voluntariamente (aunque en realidad sepa, en el fondo, que no es así), sabiendo que puede actuar sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Y sin embargo, aunque Chuck Bass no sea un caballero, aunque no sea una buena persona no quiere decir que es un monstruo.

Puede ver el reproche en los ojos castaños de Blair cuando la baja de su regazo y la acomoda de nuevo en el asiento, pero no puede permitirse caer de nuevo en la tentación, no bajo estas circunstancias, no cuando sabe que no será capaz de frenar.

- No así, Blair – le dice antes de que ella pueda hablar en un susurro desesperado, roto – No puedo tenerte así.

- Pero yo quiero –

- No, Blair, no quieres y ni siquiera lo recordarás por la mañana pero yo sí, y no puedo. No así.

Antes que ella pueda detenerlo él se aparta y se sienta en la otra punta de la limusina frente a Serena, cuyo sueño es tan pesado que Chuck se asustaría de no ser por los leves ronquidos que llenan el denso silencio.

Blair frunce los labios y mira en dirección contraria, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y Chuck trata de no fijar los ojos en su blusa arrugada, en sus mejillas enrojecidas o su piel perlada de sudor porque la tentación sería demasiado terrible.

Con la sangre bombeándole en las venas a toda potencia, Chuck siente que se asfixia y abre la ventanilla, esperando que el aire fresco baje la temperatura de su cuerpo y su mente afiebradas. Cuando el aire gélido inunda el interior de la limusina Serena, a quien ni un tsunami habría sido capaz de despertarla, abre los ojos, desenfocados y con una expresión confundida en ellos.

Blair se anima de golpe y la sacude para contarle entre risas la llamada de Humphrey y Serena apenas ha podido registrar una sola palabra cuando su amiga ya está parloteando sobre un tal Cedric que necesita ropa nueva urgente (Chuck decide que la ignorancia, en ocasiones, es una bendición). Puede ver por el rabillo del ojo que Serena está buscando su mirada, tal vez para pedirle que le explique de nuevo lo de Humphrey, pero Chuck no quiere arriesgarse a mirar en su dirección. Serena no estará completamente sobria, pero él siente que tiene los pensamientos escritos en su frente y no necesita un nuevo ojo morado por abusarse de otra chica indefensa. Ya tuvo suficiente con el que le dio su novio en su momento, muchas gracias.

Dorota lo mira como si estuviera convencida que Chuck fue quien envenenó a su adorada señorita Blair, y ni todas las explicaciones de Serena parecen hacerla cambiar de opinión. Chuck sospecha que será declarado persona non grata en el penthouse de las Waldorf, pero tampoco es ninguna novedad.

Serena no hace más que disculparse interminablemente, pero Blair no entiende aún cuál es el problema y Chuck está demasiado cansado para escucharla.

- Serena, guárdate las disculpas para cuando Blair recupere la conciencia y quiera arrancarte el cuero cabelludo. En cuanto a mí... ya se me ocurrirá algo.

La chica se muerde el labio mientras Dorota examina a Blair, su ceño fruncido y una mirada torva en sus ojos. Chuck desea salir de allí antes de que la ama de llaves se convierta en Nikita y lo fusile, pero Serena lo detiene.

- Chuck, ¿realmente crees... crees que Georgina fue sincera? ¿Me dejará en paz así, sin más?

Él suelta un suspiro y se decide por la franqueza.

- No, Serena. Georgina no será feliz hasta arruinarle la vida a todo el mundo que se le cruce y lamentablemente para ti, eso te incluye.

No ve sorpresa en sus ojos, pero después de todo Serena también conoce demasiado a Georgina como para asombrarse.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Hay una nota de súplica en su voz y normalmente a Chuck no le importaría, pero Georgina Sparks lo saca de quicio y esta noche ha sido el colmo.

- Mira, ahora te vas a dormir y tratas de recuperar algunas neuronas. Mañana... ya veremos, ¿de acuerdo? Ah, y vas a tener que inventarle alguna mentira creíble a tu novio, si sigues insistiendo en no contarle la verdad.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, con expresión desolada, y él se da vuelta para irse, sin deseos de despedirse de Blair.

- Oye, Chuck... gracias.

Él se encoge de hombros.

- Ya me cobraré el favor, hermanita.

Las predicciones de Chuck resultan tristemente certeras y cuando Georgina lanza un misil contra Serena a través del blog de Gossip Girl, un mensaje de texto llega a su celular.

_**Tú eres el próximo.**_

Chuck no se sorprende demasiado. Georgina Sparks es diabólica y no parará hasta convertir sus vidas en un infierno.

Él toma su celular y escribe a su vez un mensaje.

_**Si yo caigo, tú caes conmigo.**_

Porque dos pueden jugar a este juego y de todos modos Chuck Bass ha perdido la oportunidad de ir al cielo hace mucho tiempo.


	11. Escribir

**Spoilers:** Hasta el capítulo 13, aunque me tomé cierta libertad con el final del mismo.

**Notas:** Escribí esto originalmente para mi cuenta en LiveJournal, pero esta página desafortunadamente no tolera el mismo formato así que tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones. Hagan de cuenta que todas las partes subrayadas en realidad están tachadas, como en la versión original, que pueden ver si entran a mi LJ (aparece como homepage en mi profile).

* * *

**Vicio #20 – Escribir**

Blair:

¿Se puede saber qué carajo significa esto? Serena me dice que te fuiste a Francia a pasar el último semestre con tu padre. ¿Te diste cuenta de golpe que lo extrañabas o simplemente estás huyendo como todo el mundo? Si es lo último tengo que decirte que es una estrategia bastante poco original, Serena ya te ganó de mano el año pasado y si quieres mi opinión –

-

Blair:

¿Piensas seguir con esto por mucho tiempo más? Si creíste que yéndote lejos los rumores y el escándalo desaparecerían mágicamente, te equivocaste de medio a medio, porque tu huida a Francia (porque eso es lo que es, ¿verdad? Huiste como todos los demás) no hizo más que empeorar los comentarios de Gossip Girl y de todas las cabezas huecas que la leen. Tendrías que haber visto la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la perra de Hazel cuando se enteró que te habías ido y la de la pequeña J no se quedó atrás. Te digo que se lo están pasando en grande con tu ausencia, aprovechando para ocupar tu lugar ahora que no estás ahí para decirles nada. Que no te extrañe si la rubiecita de Brooklyn termina como presidenta del Comité de Eventos Sociales y a tu vuelta te encuentras con que la idiota de Hazel es la delegada del curso. ¿Te gustaría eso, Blair? ¿Te gustaría que la posición que te llevó años conseguir sea usurpada por un par de –

-

Blair:

Okey, lo entiendo. Te pasaste años construyendo tu reputación de niña buena, de reina inmaculada y de repente se te vino todo abajo y okey, puede que haya sido en gran parte por mi culpa pero ése no es el punto. Entiendo que te hayas sentido dolida furiosa, que te sientas frustrada, pero esto ya es ridículo. Hace dos meses y tres semanas bastante tiempo que te fuiste, superalo de una vez. Ya hubo bastantes escándalos en el medio, unos cuantos provocados por tu humilde servidor mí y, ¿crees que la vida de nadie se ha terminado?

¿O es otra cosa lo que te impide volver? ¿Es por Nate? Porque te digo, si es por él pierdes el tiempo no vale la pena no creo que la distancia sea lo que necesita para perdonarte si no te perdonó ya, porque convengamos que Nate tampoco tiene mucha memoria y se dejará convencer bastante fácilmente si lo intentas. De todos modos, no sé porqué te molestas, no es como si a él alguna vez le hubieras importado tanto él tuviera el legajo limpio precisamente. Y seamos sinceros, Blair, será mi mejor amigo pero, ¿qué tiene de maravilloso como novio, tu perfecto caballero? Nunca estuvo ahí para apoyarte en tus planes ni para escucharte cuando tus padres se habían peleado o cuando Serena se fue dejándote sola, nunca fuiste su prioridad, nunca te quiso como te tendría que haber querido y sabes tan bien como yo que él no te merece ni te mereció nunca pero claro, sigues obsesionada con la idea del Príncipe Azul y todavía esperas que –

-

Blair:

¿Cuándo volverás? Creí que necesitabas algo de tiempo para tranquilizarte un poco, para reagruparte y planear tu contraataque, pero ya han pasado demasiados meses y no hay ni rumores de tu regreso. ¿Vas a quedarte en Lyon hasta fin de año? ¿Qué clase de idiotez es ésa? Ni siquiera es París y de todos modos tú perteneces a Manhattan.

¿O planeas no volver nunca? ¿Realmente vas a dejarlo todo atrás por un escándalo estúpido del que ya casi nadie se acuerda? ¿Vas a tirar toda tu vida por eso? Es una idiotez y tú no eres ninguna idiota. Sabes que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque. Vuelve, Blair. Deberías destruirlos a todos, no quedarte de brazos cruzados al otro lado del océano. No es digno de ti tu estilo. Si te preocupa Hazel, a mí se me ocurren varias maneras hay unas cuantas formas de hacerla caer. En cuanto a la pequeña J, no me vengas a decir que le tienes miedo a una amateur de primer año que no le llega a la suela de tus Jimmy Choos. ¿Por qué no las aplastas a ellas y a todas las demás, que yo ye ayudaría con gusto que sería pan comido? ¿Por qué no –

-

Blair:

¿Qué es esa estupidez de que 

¿Es verdad que ahora tienes

¿No pensarás quedarte en Francia a causa de ese

Serena dice que has conocido a un nuevo imbécil para manipular alguien. Un estudiante de La Sorbonna, nada menos. De Leyes, ¿verdad? Qué predecible eres.

¿Es una tomadura de pelo? ¿Tanto quejarte lastimeramente porque Nate no te prestaba atención y ya te olvidaste de él y de mí, maldita sea? ¿A él también le has hecho creer que eras virgen o esta vez decidiste dejar de ser una hipócrita reprimida?

Mira, puedes hacer de tu vida lo que se te dé la reverendísima gana, que a mí me importa un comino y no es como si te estuviera esperando, para que sepas. ¿Te lo presentó tu papá? Si fue así yo que tú desconfiaría un poco aunque claro, después de haberte acostado con Nate es probable que ni siquiera te des cuenta que –

-

Blair:

Lo siento.

¿Cómo querías que respondiera, Blair? Me pateaste hiciste a un lado una y otra vez para ir corriendo a los brazos de Nate y sólo me buscaste como último recurso. Ni siquiera te esforzaste por ocultarlo. Era tu premio consuelo única opción para salvar algo de tu reputación, y no te importaba un bledo lo que yo pudiera sentir pensar al respecto. ¿Realmente esperabas que me lo tomara a bien? ¿Qué fuera como Nate, el perfecto caballero? No soy así y lo sabías, si no, no hubieras recurrido a mí tantas veces cuando querías vengarte de Serena o de quien fuera. Sabes que soy como tú no soy una persona amable, que no me gusta dejarme manipular ni siquiera por ti. 

¿Quieres que me arrodille te pida disculpas? ¿Sería suficiente para que recuperases el sentido común y volvieras?

Bueno, no es mi estilo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Pero si no quedase más remedio sí te puedo decir que nunca creí ni una sola palabra no sigo pensando lo que te dije esa noche. Estaba enojado y dolido, maldita sea Blair, ¿qué esperabas? Hablé sin pensar, y ¿desde cuando te importa lo que te diga yo la gente? Ah, perdón, lo olvidaba: estás obsesionada por lo que digan los demás. Tú y tu preciosa reputación. ¿No crees que hay cosas más importantes? ¿Como vivir tu propia vida?

No vengas a decirme que eres feliz en ese viñedo, porque no quiero puedo creerlo. Ésa no eres tú, Blair. Naciste para brillar vivir en el Upper East Side, para ser siempre el centro de atención, la reina que dirigiera a todos y me importa una mierda lo que puedan decir Hazel y su grupito de imbéciles, no merece ocupar tu lugar ninguna de ellas y no podrían aunque lo intentaran toda la vida. No puedes abandonarlo todo así como así. ¿Qué hay de tu sueño de graduarte de Constante Billiards con honores, de estudiar en Yale?

¿Y qué hay de tu madre? No la veo mucho últimamente pero seguro que te extraña, por no hablar de Dorota o Serena. ¿Realmente vas a abandonarnos abandonarlos a todos? El Upper East Side te necesita, Blair, sin ti todo es tan solitario aburrido.

Vuelve, Blair. Por favor. Ya es hora, ¿no crees? Deja lo que pasó atrás o no, pero vuelve conmigo al lugar que perteneces.

-

Los compañeros de Chuck Bass lo observan escribir afanosamente en su cuaderno de apuntes, pero ninguno de ellos cree ni por un segundo que lo que escriba se relacione en absoluto con la clase. Se ríen entre ellos, seguros que Chuck está haciendo una lista de los números de teléfono de todas las chicas del colegio y sus alrededores o tal vez calculando la cantidad de alcohol que hay que comprar para la fiesta de sábado. Uno siempre puede confiar en que Chuck Bass mantenga sus prioridades en orden.

A fin de año el cuaderno termina en el fondo de un cajón, donde quizás un día una mucama lo encuentre y se entretenga unos minutos leyendo los borradores de e-mails nunca enviados, pero lo más probable es que termine en el tacho de la basura sin que su dueño se lo piense dos veces.


	12. Tabaco

**Vicio #18 – Tabaco**

Los chicos del Upper East Side no son como los demás. Mientras en el resto del mundo los adolescentes que deciden rebelarse contra sus padres, la escuela o el mundo beben cerveza, fuman cigarrillos a escondidas o les roban las llaves del auto a sus padres, los chicos de la zona más exclusiva de Manhattan llevan la rebeldía a un nuevo nivel. Se bajan botellas enteras de champagne y whiskey como si de agua se tratase, dejan la marihuana para el baño de la escuela y se dan con cocaína en las fiestas, y si realmente desean hacer enfadar a sus padres, se escapan un fin de semana en el yate familiar.

Chuck Bass, el chico-problema del Upper East Side, el peor mujeriego, el que jamás dice que no a una fiesta y quien nunca se molestó ni en aprender las reglas ni en seguirlas, jamás ha probado un cigarrillo y sólo tomó cerveza una vez, en el mejor pub irlandés de Manhattan, y la encontró tan asquerosa que jamás volvió a hacer el intento.

Tal vez por eso se queda de una pieza cuando encuentra a Blair Waldorf fumando un Malboro en el baño de una fiesta.

La mira un momento con los ojos abiertos de par en par. En un principio cree que se trata de una alucinación, que ese último martini estuvo de más, pero no hay lugar a dudas: la chica con el vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, el moño de terciopelo en el cabello y un cigarrillo entre los labios es Blair.

Ella no se da cuenta de su presencia, ocupada como está en darle una calada al cigarrillo y toser después. Anillos de humo salen de su boca, creando una extraña aureola alrededor de su cabeza.

- Blair, ¿qué haces?

Ella es demasiado digna para dar un respingo, pero parpadea un par de veces por la sorpresa. Cuando sus ojos se topan con él, sin embargo, su expresión se vuelve desafiante.

- Me fumo un cigarrillo, ¿no ves?

Él entorna los ojos, suspicaz.

- ¿Y desde cuándo fumas?

Ella encoge sus delicados hombros, y en ese momento él se da cuenta que lleva un strapless que los deja descubiertos. Traga saliva y aparta la vista por una milésima de segundo. Recuerdos de una enagua de seda deslizándose por esos hombros inundan su mente, al punto que casi puede sentir la piel tersa ardiendo bajo sus dedos.

- Podrías por lo menos fumar algo más... no sé, light, quizás. Malboro no es tu estilo.

Ella mira al cigarrillo y deja escapar un suspiro.

- Me lo dio un chico.

- ¿Quién? – pregunta Chuck, con el súbito e incomprensible deseo de romperle la cara. Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

- Nadie importante.

Da otra calada al cigarrillo y esta vez tose un poco menos. Casi ha dominado la técnica para evitar que la ceniza caiga en sus zapatos y Chuck no puede evitar preguntarse qué ha impulsado esto. Blair Waldorf no es de las que la juegan de rebeldes. Ella es la Reina de la Corrección, la Guardiana de las Buenas Costumbres, la Alumna e Hija Modelo. Tal vez ya no sea ni virgen ni inocente, tal vez sea manipuladora y despiadada, pero Blair no es de las que rompen las reglas sino de las que las crean. Sea lo que sea que la haya empujado a provocarse un cáncer de pulmón (y amarillearse los dientes) tiene que ser grave.

A Chuck no debería importarle. Ella dejó muy en claro cuál era su lista de prioridades y qué lugar ocupaba él en ella, y él ya se ocupó de aclararle su escaso interés en lo que pudiera pensar de él.

Pero los dos saben que no son más que mentiras y autoengaños, y esta noche Chuck no está de humor para seguir con la función.

- Blair, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Ella se muerde apenas el labio inferior, y Chuck casi puede leer las causas en su frente. Nate sigue enfadado con ella, mamá la ignora como siempre, papá está en Francia con su novio, Serena en Brooklyn con el suyo y ella ha perdido su corona en su círculo elitista. Blair no es nada si no predecible y sin embargo, sigue fascinando a Chuck de un modo inexplicable.

- Estoy tan... cansada – susurra, y Chuck casi se pierde sus palabras con el ruido infernal de la fiesta al otro lado de la puerta – Estoy cansada de hacer siempre las cosas bien y que me salgan mal, estoy harta de preocuparme todo el tiempo, de estar pendiente de todo el mundo... – Sus ojos están fijos en el espejo frente a ella pero parece no ver su propio reflejo ni el de Chuck detrás – Quería olvidarme de todo por un rato, supongo. Ser otra persona, hacer las cosas de otra manera, no sé. Dejar de ser... yo, supongo.

_¿Por qué? Eres la única persona que realmente importa en este lugar, en toda la ciudad_. Chuck se apresura a borrar el pensamiento traicionero de su mente.

- ¿No te parece que hay mejores maneras de relajarte? No sé, emborracharte quizás, o fumarte un porro o, ya que quieres rebelarte, ¿por qué no algunas líneas de cocaína?

Sin darse vuelta a mirarlo ella pone los ojos en blanco.

- Todo el mundo hace esas cosas.

- ¿El cáncer de pulmón es original ahora?

Ella abre la boca para responder, pero se lo piensa mejor. Ahora mira al cigarrillo con desconfianza.

- Nadie se muere de cáncer por un cigarrillo – reflexiona, pero él nota que no vuelve a darle una calada. Él enarca una ceja.

- Probablemente no pero, ¿y tus dientes?

Ella frunce el ceño y lo mira a los ojos a través del espejo.

- ¿Qué pasa con mis dientes?

Él asume un aire indiferente, poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Bueno, van a volverse amarillos, lo que se verá horrible en las fotos. Y en cuanto a tu aliento... mejor ni hablemos.

Ahora sí parece horrorizada Blair, pero aún no apaga el cigarrillo. A Chuck se le ocurre que para ella tal vez simboliza la libertad que jamás disfruta, la rebeldía que no se atreve a manifestar. Puede imaginarse entonces lo difícil que es para ella desprenderse de esta pequeña rebeldía, de este pequeño desafío por más tonto e insignificante que en realidad fuese.

- Si quieres hacer algo diferente, algo... liberador – le dice y ella levanta la vista - ¿por qué no intentas con algo más divertido?

Ella lo observa con cierta suspicacia.

- ¿Como qué?

- Bueno, no sé. Podríamos empezar yéndonos de la fiesta más aburrida del siglo e ir algún sitio divertido.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco otra vez y arruga la nariz.

- Yo no vuelvo a subirme a tu limusina, Bass.

Él se encoge de hombros.

- Podríamos ir caminando.

- Llueve.

- ¿Y qué? Es verano.

Ella sacude la ceniza en el lavatorio, pensativa.

- ¿Y a dónde iríamos?

Chuck no tiene idea, así que suelta lo primero que le viene a la mente.

- Podemos ir al parque. Siempre te gustaron las hamacas.

Por primera vez, ella se da vuelta para mirarlo de frente, sus ojos castaños enormes por la sorpresa.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo, si siempre me obligabas a empujarte cuando Nate no lo hacía?

- Mentira – replica ella de inmediato, haciendo un mohín – Era perfectamente capaz de hamacarme sola.

- Yo no dije que no fueras capaz, sólo que no se te daba la gana. Ya en ese entonces te gustaba mandar.

Ella sonríe débilmente por el comentario y él le devuelve la sonrisa. _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ Se supone que se detestan, que se han arruinado la vida mutuamente, que nunca volverán a dirigirse la palabra. Y sin embargo aquí están, ella con su mirada eternamente triste de muñeca rota, él tratando con desesperación de hacerla sonreír como si de ello dependiera su vida, y tal vez, tal vez lo haga.

- ¿Y qué haríamos en el parque, además de hamacarnos?

Él le sigue el juego.

- Podríamos tomarnos un helado...

Sorpresivamente, ella no se apresura a señalar que esas cosas engordan, sino que se limita a decir:

- Chuck, son las dos de la mañana.

Él se limita a sonreír.

- Blair, es Nueva York. En algún lugar debe haber una heladería abierta y si no, siempre podemos robar un poco en la cocina del hotel. ¿Qué dices?

Ella parece dudar, el cigarrillo consumiéndose entre sus dedos, un bucle rebelde enmarcando su rostro. Él espera su respuesta, casi conteniendo la respiración. Casi, casi puede imaginarlo...

_Ella caminando bajo la lluvia suave de verano, sin importarle su peinado perfecto ni su maquillaje y él a su lado, envolviendo sus hombros desnudos con el saco de su traje, sin importarle si se arruina. Los dos jugando carreras en la calle, empujándose uno al otro como cuando eran niños, tomándose el pelo como lo han hecho toda la vida. Sus zapatos de taco alto hundiéndose en el barro mientras caminan por el parque, él riéndose al imaginar la cara de Dorota cuando le toque lavarlos, ella uniéndose en sus carcajadas. Sus bucles castaños flotando en el viento mientras se hamaca más y más alto, él a su lado, tratando siempre de alcanzarla, sus pies rozando el cielo..._

_Y después caminando bajo las luces de Nueva York, el helado derritiéndose en su boca, la mano cálida de ella apretada en la suya y tal vez, después..._

Ella apaga lo que queda del cigarrillo contra el borde del lavatorio y lo deja apoyado allí.

- Gracias por la oferta, pero me tengo que ir. Le prometí a Kati que bailaría aunque fuera una vez con su hermano. Hasta luego.

Y antes de que él pueda decir palabra, Blair abandona el baño, la máscara de Reina de Hielo de vuelta en su lugar, con su sonrisa plastificada y sus ojos opacos. Chuck la observa marcharse, la magia de un instante atrás disolviéndose bajo las luces fluorescentes.

Traga saliva y él también vuelve a colocarse su máscara. Como Blair, él tiene un rol que cumplir, una reputación que mantener. Puede ser que sea considerado el rebelde del Upper East Side, pero la verdad que Chuck está tan atado por lo que todo el mundo espera de él como la propia Blair.

Va a salir del baño, con el firme propósito de terminar de emborracharse y conseguir una chica con quien pasar la noche, cuando sus ojos se posan en la colilla de cigarrillo. Siguiendo un impulso, la agarra y se la guarda en el bolsillo del saco. No puede explicar porqué le parece importante llevarse un recuerdo de esta noche, pero Chuck Bass raras veces se cuestiona a sí mismo.

Con una última mirada rápida al espejo, Chuck se prepara para volver a cargar con sus propias cadenas, llevándose el recuerdo de la última rebelión de Blair Waldorf con él.


	13. Porno

**Vicio #19 – Porno**

- Bass, esto es un asco.

Chuck enarca una ceja.

- ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? ¿_Diario de una pasión_? ¿_Desayuno en Tiffany's_?

Blair frunce la nariz. Está sentada en el borde de la cama, sus piernas cruzadas tal como le enseñaron, sus manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, su uniforme escolar prístino e impecable, la pollera sin una sola arruga, los botones de la blusa abrochados hasta el cuello. Es la viva imagen de la niña modelo de Constante Billiards, toda corrección y pulcritud, la encarnación de los buenos modales y los valores tradicionales. Los ojos de Chuck van de ella hacia la pantalla del televisor y casi suelta la carcajada. No hay nada menos puritano y correcto que la película reproduciéndose en el DVD, nada más alejado de la perfecta y recatada Blair Waldorf que los gemidos ensordecedores que inundan la habitación.

- No esperaba que fuera una obra de arte, Bass, pero tampoco imaginé que sería de tan mal gusto. Por Dios, que se nota a kilómetros que esas tetas son operadas, parecen de muñeca inflable.

- Señorita Waldorf, nunca creí que la escucharía decir una palabra tan vulgar como "tetas". Y de todos modos, ¿por qué sabes cómo son las tetas de una muñeca inflable? – pregunta él en tono impertinente - ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

Ella condesciende a girar la cabeza el tiempo suficiente para dirigirle una mirada fulminante y sus ojos vuelven a la pantalla, su ceño fruncido en profunda concentración. Ladea la cabeza a un lado, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar un lenguaje foráneo. Chuck se entretiene observándola a ella, sus cabellos recogidos en un elegante rodete, su mandíbula apretada, la suave curva de sus labios. Recuerda el sabor de esos labios, abriéndose bajo los suyos en el asiento trasero de su limusina; recuerda el recorrido de la línea de su mandíbula con la lengua, recuerda sus dedos enredándose en los bucles color chocolate. Los gemidos provenientes del televisor son burdos y artificiales comparados con el suave ronroneo en su oído, con el tenue suspiro escapando de aquellos labios carmesí cuando la poseyó por entero.

- Es absurdo – suelta Blair de golpe, arrancándolo del recuerdo. Chuck ni se molesta en echar un vistazo a la pantalla.

- ¿Qué es absurdo, Waldorf?

- El argumento – replica ella con absoluta seriedad. Chuck la mira estupefacto, pero ella no parece darse cuenta - ¿Quién llama al plomero a las doce de la noche? Y, vamos, ¿un plomero? No puedo pensar en nada menos sexy que eso.

- Argumento – musita Chuck – Te preocupa el _argumento_.

Blair se encoge de hombros.

- Bueno, no pido que tenga una trama muy elaborada – se justifica ella – pero al menos que no sea ridícula.

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

- Blair, a nadie le importa un comino el argumento.

- ¿Es que son todas así?

Chuck se siente muy tentado de darse la cabeza contra el borde de la cómoda. Varias veces. Se pregunta, no por primera vez, porqué accedió a mostrarle a Blair su colección de películas con "contenido adulto" cuando ella insistió, y lo único que se le ocurre es que estaba demasiado distraído por sus labios tentadoramente fruncidos para prestar atención a lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Ella sigue estudiando atentamente la pantalla, casi como si esperase algún tipo de revelación. Una escena en particular hace que suelte un bufido de incredulidad.

- Nadie puede hacer eso. Te romperías las dos piernas de sólo intentarlo.

Por primera vez, los labios de Chuck se curvan en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Quieres probar?

Ella da un respingo y lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Me lo tendría que haber imaginado – masculla entre dientes – Seguro que miras estas películas para después representarlas con tus amiguitas.

Chuck apoya el codo sobre el colchón, acercando su rostro al de ella.

- ¿Y no te da curiosidad? – pregunta, susurrándole al oído.

Ella chasquea la lengua y pone los ojos en blanco, pero no se aparta de él.

- Por favor. Las fantasías burdas son tu estilo, no el mío.

Chuck piensa que no hay necesidad de aclararle que él no mira esa película en particular desde que tenía trece años y que sus fantasías hace mucho tiempo que han dejado de estar encarnadas por rubias artificiales de pechos sobrenaturales, para ser reemplazadas por manos blancas y delicadas, unos labios deliciosamente fruncidos, unos bucles color chocolate escapando del tieso rodete, piel tersa bajo una enagua de seda. No hay necesidad de contarle a Blair que en las últimas semanas sólo una película se ha estado reproduciendo una y otra vez en su cabeza, más excitante y embriagadora que las fantasías más exóticas jamás filmadas.

Un suave ronroneo en su oído intercalado por gemidos y suspiros quedos, su pecho subiendo y bajando por la respiración agitada, las tiras de seda deslizándose por sus hombros, la ropa interior de encaje cayendo al suelo, un rostro delicado enmarcado por rizos oscuros y desordenados, sus dedos delgados luchando con los botones de su camisa...

Esas son las imágenes y sonidos que enturbian sus sueños ahora, aún más terribles porque él también recuerda su perfume floral mezclado con el olor a cuero en su nariz, recuerda su piel ardiendo bajo sus manos que exploran centímetro a centímetro ese cuerpo frágil que se estremece con su tacto. Recuerda el vaivén de sus caderas, recuerda sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, el sabor de su boca, el latido acelerado de su corazón.

No, no hay ninguna necesidad de que Blair se entere de hasta qué punto ha perturbado sus horas de sueño y de vigilia, hasta qué punto ha descalabrado todos sus esquemas porque es la primera vez que Chuck Bass, después de haber hecho realidad su fantasía con una chica, desea hacer realidad todas las de ella.

* * *

¡Hola! No sé si les interesa saberlo, pero ésta probablemente sea mi última actualización de este fanfic por algún tiempo, porque me voy un mes de vacaciones con escaso acceso a Internet.

Besos, y hasta la vuelta!


	14. Venganza

**Vicio #10 – Venganza**

- Es una propuesta de negocios.

Planteado así suena extremadamente simple y claro, incluso familiar. Blair ha crecido viendo a su padre cerrar tratos con clientes y fiscales, escuchando a su madre negociar contratos y precios. El lenguaje de los negocios se enseña a corta edad en el Upper East Side: obtener el máximo beneficio al coste mínimo es lo primero que los niños aprenden en el jardín de infantes. Y Blair Waldorf siempre ha sido una alumna aventajada.

Sin embargo, duda. Últimamente sus reflejos no han sido tan agudos como siempre, su natural sangre fría se ha visto turbada por el fracaso y la desilusión, sus decisiones han estado lejos de ser brillantes. Tiene que tener mucho cuidado, porque pisa hielo muy delgado y sus Manolos no aguantarán otra caída.

Inclina la cabeza a un lado, observando con atención al joven frente a ella. Se ve confiado, seguro de sí mismo. Blair entrecierra los ojos, tratando de encontrar en su mirada un atisbo de engaño, intentando descubrir en sus gestos algo que delate una futura traición. No percibe nada sospechoso en su saco verde oscuro y su camisa impecable, no hay nada en su postura relajada y atenta a un tiempo que dispare sus alarmas.

Pero, ¿puede confiar en él? Su reputación es la peor de todo Manhattan, su villanía, casi legendaria. Jamás se ha preocupado por nadie que no fuera él mismo, nunca ha tenido otro interés en la vida aparte de divertirse. Es todo lo contrario a ella, la encarnación de la corrección, con toda su vida cuidadosamente planeada, mientras él va adonde lo lleva el viento, adonde sus antojos y vicios lo arrastran. ¿Qué pueden tener en común?

_Es una propuesta de negocios._

¿Qué puede perder con escucharle?

- ¿Cuál es el plan, exactamente?

Él sonríe, sabiendo que al menos ha despertado su interés inicial, pero cuando se inclina para hablarle su voz resuma profesionalismo.

- Mira, es un hecho conocido que tu reputación ha sufrido... un revés.

_No me digas_, piensa Blair, a duras penas conteniendo un bufido irritado. Él ni pestañea.

- Solías ser la reina de Constance Billiards, la chica a la que todo el mundo se volvía en busca de aprobación. Era tu opinión la que contaba, nadie se atrevía a estornudar siquiera sin tu visto bueno.

Blair se muerde el labio, porque las heridas son demasiado recientes y aún escuecen como si fuera el primer día, cuando todo su mundo se cayó a pedazos, pero mantiene el porte erguido y la frente en alto.

_Negocios._

Él se inclina aún más hacia delante, su voz bajando un par de octavas, sus ojos clavados en los suyos.

- Perdiste tu corona, Blair. No, no la perdiste: te la robaron. Te clavaron un puñal por la espalda y aprovecharon para quitarte en un instante lo que te llevó años conseguir – Él vuelve a enderezarse en su asiento, su voz volviendo a su tono normal – No fue justo.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te importa la justicia? – pregunta ella, alzando una ceja. Los labios de él se curvan en una sonrisa.

- Podría decirte que me importa cuando se trata de una damisela tan encantadora como tú, pero sé que eres demasiado inteligente para caer con un truco tan obvio.

Blair no da ninguna señal que demuestre que ha captado el cumplido. Él no parece molestarse en absoluto.

- Te busqué precisamente por eso. Eres fría y calculadora, no te dejas amedrentar fácilmente... y no tienes demasiados escrúpulos para conseguir lo que quieres. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes.

Esta vez Blair no puede evitar soltar un resoplido y poner los ojos en blanco.

- Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

Él sonríe aún más.

- En eso te equivocas. Tú y yo no nos parecíamos en nada... pero ahora caíste al peldaño más bajo de la escala social, y aunque no quieras admitirlo vas a necesitar ayuda para subir de nuevo – Su sonrisa se vuelve sugerente – Yo podría brindártela.

- ¿A cambio de qué? – pregunta Blair, tensa. Él baja la vista y revuelve su café, tratando de aparentar indiferencia sin lograrlo del todo.

- Bueno... Podría decirse que no eres la única que necesita limpiar su imagen.

Blair alza una ceja mientras él toma un sorbo de su café. De todos en el Upper East Side, él es la última persona que ella hubiera creído que se preocupaba por su reputación. Al levantar la vista él se encuentra con el interrogante en sus ojos y se encoge de hombros.

- Digamos que algunas de mis últimas aventuras han llegado a oídos de mi padre... y no tuvo mejor idea que amenazarme con congelar mi cuenta bancaria a menos que le demuestre que puedo ser – Abre comillas con los dedos – "alguien de provecho".

Pone los ojos en blanco y Blair frunce el ceño.

- ¿Realmente crees que sería capaz?

Si hay una cosa que los padres del UES jamás se atreven a hacer es dejar a sus hijos sin dinero, porque hacerlo significa arriesgarse a que los demás crean que ya no pueden costearse sus extravagancias. Es preferible ser un padre negligente que parecer uno pobre, y eso los niños del Upper East Side lo aprenden pronto.

Él hace una mueca de disgusto.

- Como ya debes saber tiene una nueva novia oficial, y al parecer quiere darle la impresión de que es un padre responsable o alguna ridiculez por el estilo. En cualquier caso – agrega, la nota profesional regresando a su voz – pensé que podría empezar limpiando mi imagen de... mujeriego, digamos, y conseguirme una novia apropiada – Sonríe con suficiencia - ¿Quién mejor que tú, la alumna modelo, la presidenta del Comité de Eventos Sociales y el ejemplo de niña bien por excelencia para representar el papel?

Blair da un sorbo a su jugo de naranja (que es horrendo, pero ése es el precio a pagar cuando se elige un bar lejos del UES para evitar los múltiples ojos de Gossip Girl) y medita su respuesta.

- Sabes que mi reputación ya no es lo que era.

Él descarta su argumento con un gesto lánguido de su mano.

- Mi padre no prestará atención a los rumores que hagan correr un montón de treceañeras con síndrome premenstrual. Echará una ojeada a tus calificaciones perfectas, a tu ropa de señorita y tus modales de princesa y se dará por satisfecho. No es muy profundo que digamos.

- ¿Y qué recibo a cambio?

- ¿A cambio de ser mi novia oficial, dices?

Por un momento, él le dirige una sonrisa engreída y una mirada lasciva, pero pronto su rostro recupera su máscara de fría indiferencia.

- Bueno, para empezar, sé suficientes secretos sobre tus compañeras para provocar un escándalo que destruya a cualquiera de ellas. Y, seamos sinceros... No te hará daño que crean que tienes un novio estable y que no vas por ahí saltando de cama en cama.

- ¡Yo no voy saltando de cama en cama! – exclama, indignada, y todo el bar se da vuelta a mirarla. Blair aprieta los dientes. _Genial, lo único que me falta es un idiota con cámara en el celular para mandárselo a Gossip Girl._

Pero ninguno de los secuaces de Gossip Girl se atrevería siquiera a acercarse a este bar, así que al menos en ese aspecto están seguros. Blair trata de recuperar su autocontrol y quizás un poco de su dignidad. Él tiene la decencia de no reírse en su cara, aunque en sus ojos brilla la diversión.

- Tener un novio oficial no me ayudará de mucho – masculla Blair entre dientes – si es un idiota que se la pasa revolcándose por ahí, borracho a todas horas. No puedo darme el lujo de ser vista con cualquiera, ya lo sabes.

Su gesto se vuelve súbitamente serio, el brillo divertido apagándose en sus ojos.

- Blair, mi padre no será muy profundo, pero si voy por ahí "revolcándome con cualquiera", como tú dices, y borracho a todas horas se va a dar cuenta de la farsa y puedo irme despidiendo de mi fideicomiso. No, si queremos que esto funcione, vamos a tener que actuar durante un tiempo como la pareja modelo. ¿Qué dices?

Blair duda. Si es sincera consigo misma, sus planes para reconquistar su posición social no están marchando demasiado bien. Serena la ayuda tanto como puede, pero las conspiraciones nunca han sido su especialidad y Hazel parece tener a toda la maldita escuela de su parte. Blair está harta de los susurros que parecen seguirla a todas partes, de las miradas de suficiencia y las sonrisitas sardónicas, harta de tener que sentarse sola cuando Serena está con Cabbage Patch o pasar los fines de semana encerrada en su casa. Tiene que dar un golpe de estado y hacerlo rápido, y para eso necesita una mentalidad maquiavélica de su parte.

Blair evalúa a su posible colaborador. Sí, sin duda es atractivo y puede comportarse como el perfecto caballero cuando quiere. Es capaz de deslumbrar a cualquiera que no lo conozca bien con sus encantos, y la envidia corroerá a más de una chica en Constante Billiards si se enteran que ella es su primera y – única – novia oficial. A ojos de todos, Blair se habrá hecho con un partido nada desdeñable... y la caída de Hazel y sus acólitos será cuestión de horas.

Se ponen de acuerdo en algunos puntos cruciales. Es una propuesta de negocios, y cualquier cosa que no sea el más estricto profesionalismo es inaceptable. Ninguno es dado al sentimentalismo por lo que no es una condición difícil de aceptar. Blair no puede imaginarse sintiendo nada por él, y está convencida de que él es físicamente incapaz de preocuparse por nadie más que él mismo.

Para que la farsa funcione, tienen que ser la pareja modelo. Dulces y tiernos en público, pero mostrando siempre el recato necesario para no intranquilizar a sus padres. Blair hace una lista concisa de las tareas y comportamiento básicos de un novio, dada la nula experiencia de él al respecto. Él no parece abrumado: fingir se le da bien. Comprar flores y caminar tomados de la mano no le parece un gran desafío cuando considera la alternativa de enfrentar la vida sin la ayuda financiera de su padre.

Ella extiende su mano para que él la estreche.

- ¿Tenemos un trato?

Él alza una ceja, una media sonrisa curvando sus labios.

- ¿No deberíamos cerrar el acuerdo con un beso?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

- No abuses.

Un brillo divertido se enciende en sus ojos mientras estrecha su mano pequeña y delicada.

- Ni se me cruzaría por la imaginación.

La alianza más peligrosa del Upper East Side acaba de firmarse y nadie está preparado para el huracán que se aproxima.

-

A la salida del colegio los alumnos se reúnen en pequeños grupos, ubicados estratégicamente según su relevancia social. Hazel, flanqueada por sus mascotas, la pequeña J y Penelope, está rodeada por su nuevo séquito. Le lanzan, de tanto en tanto, miradas burlonas a Blair, quien no tiene más remedio que tolerar a Brooklyn para poder estar con Serena. Hoy, sin embargo, hay un campo gravitacional a su alrededor que repele los comentarios insidiosos y las burlas de los demás estudiantes. Tiene un as oculto bajo la manga y no puede esperar el momento de enseñarlo.

Una voz cálida suena junto a su oído, erizándole la piel:

- ¿Cómo estás, hermosa?

Blair se da vuelta con una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos se encuentran con su co-conspirador, quien le devuelve la sonrisa. Ella observa con agrado que él ha puesto especial cuidado en su apariencia, y si no lo conociera como lo conoce su mera sonrisa haría que se le aflojaran las rodillas.

Blair no es tan idiota, sin embargo, y mantiene la sangre y la cabeza frías. Salta a sus brazos, todavía sonriendo.

- Nunca estuve mejor.

Por encima de su hombro, Blair puede ver la cara estupefacta de Hazel y las miradas de incredulidad (y admiración) en los ojos de las otras chicas cuando él le rodea la cintura con un brazo y le acaricia el cabello con la mano libre.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Butter hoy?

Ni Audrey Hepburn podría irradiar más encanto y arrobamiento que Blair cuando responde que le encantaría. Él la toma de la mano y saluda amablemente a Cabbage Patch, cuya confusión es evidente en su rostro, y a Serena, que le lanza una mirada preocupada a Blair. Su amiga no está de acuerdo con el plan, pero de más está decir que Blair puede cuidarse sola.

- Nos vemos luego, S. Hasta nunca, Cabbage Patch.

Y empiezan a alejarse cuando Blair siente una súbita inspiración y lo toma del brazo.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo realmente convincente?

Él alza una ceja.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente, Waldorf? – susurra y ella sonríe al ponerse en puntas de pie y besarlo delante de toda la escuela.

Él lo capta al vuelo y el beso pronto se vuelve un beso de película, en el cual él la levanta del suelo y ella enreda los dedos en sus cabellos.

Al apartarse están los dos sin aire, pero la mente de Blair sigue funcionando a toda velocidad mientras sus ojos registran el semblante atónito de Humphrey (quien jamás comprenderá cómo funcionan las cosas en el UES), la mirada casi asustada de Serena (quien nunca entenderá que a veces hay que tomar medidas drásticas para conseguir lo que deseas), la envidia en los ojos de Hazel y sus secuaces (prontas a caer), y por último, su mirada se detiene en los dos chicos en el otro extremo del patio.

Nate tiene la boca abierta y los ojos de par en par (Blair espera que le duela, que le duela por no haberla escuchado, por no haberle dado una segunda oportunidad cuando ella le dio tantas). Es como si le hubiese caído un rayo encima. Su rostro empieza a tornarse carmesí y Blair se pregunta si estallará o si sufrirá una combustión espontánea allí mismo, y no puede decidir qué opción le gustaría más.

Pero sus ojos no permanecen en Nate mucho rato, porque enseguida buscan al chico de la bufanda y ojos castaños inyectados en sangre. Sus puños están apretados, los nudillos blancos, y parece temblar de pies a cabeza por la ira contenida. Sus ojos se encuentran y Blair puede ver una furia abrasadora en ellos, un odio tan profundo que amenaza con consumirla entera.

Blair le dedica una sonrisa radiante y toma del brazo a Carter antes de bajar los últimos peldaños y alejarse de la escuela, la mirada ardiente en los ojos de Chuck Bass grabada en sus retinas.

La guerra no ha hecho más que comenzar en el Upper East Side y Blair Waldorf no puede esperar al momento en que las cabezas empiecen a rodar.


	15. Mentir

**Vicio # 12 – Mentir**

En un mundo donde los espejos devuelven un reflejo engañoso y el barniz dorado de una vida glamorosa intenta esconder lo oscuro y retorcido, es difícil distinguir entre la verdad y la mentira. Nadie está obligado a cargar con el rostro o los rasgos físicos que le tocaron en suerte, no cuando puedes pagar a los mejores cirujanos y a un ejército de estilistas para que te rodeen las 24 horas del día, cuidando que ni un solo cabello se salga de su lugar, que el maquillaje no se corra y revele una imperfección que descubra tu humanidad. Y si lo peor llegara a suceder, el Photoshop puede cubrir con una pátina brillante cualquier pesadilla y convertirlo en un producto a vender.

Los límites entre realidad y ficción se difuminan cuando cualquier historia puede rescribirse con sólo conocer los contactos adecuados, cuando se puede teñir de brillo y glamour los eventos más anodinos, cuando los secretos más oscuros se esconden bajo alfombras persas y tapices de hilos de oro. Conceptos supuestamente absolutos como "amistad" y "amor" pierden su sentido cuando los niños aprenden a valorar a sus compañeros de colegio por la cuenta bancaria de sus padres y primero se firman los acuerdos prenupciales antes de que se elija el anillo de compromiso.

La mentira es el lenguaje natural en su mundo y eso es algo que Eric Van der Woodsen sabe muy bien.

A corta edad aprendió que el engaño y la simulación no se encontraban sólo sobre las tablas de un escenario sino en el mismo living de su casa. Eric y Serena aprenden de pequeños que es mejor pretender que su padre jamás existió a hacer preguntas sobre su paradero. Mientras los cheques sigan llegando con la puntualidad de un reloj suizo, es inútil intentar preguntarse porqué nunca han recibido una sola llamada por teléfono suya desde que abandonó su casa antes de que Eric siquiera pudiera formarse un recuerdo nítido de él. También aprenden a sonreír plásticamente cuando su madre empieza a hacer planes para una nueva boda, haciendo de cuenta que realmente creen que esta vez será la vencida. Como si no supieran de sobra que una vez que la luna de miel se acabe y las valijas de quien debería haberse convertido en un padre sustituto se encuentren en la puerta, sólo les quedarán un nombre y algunas fotos que irán a parar a la basura.

En una casa donde su madre sigue jugando a que tiene la familia modelo cuando termina firmando sus divorcios antes que el vestido de novia tenga tiempo de juntar polvo en el placard, donde las "indiscreciones" de Serena se cubren con crema para tapar las ojeras y reuniones secretas con la directora para que no la suspendan, donde las vendas en las muñecas de Eric intentan ocultarse con un viaje imaginario a Miami, no es de extrañar que la mentira se vuelva algo familiar.

Aún cuando no les guste, aún cuando se esfuercen por encontrar algo sólido de lo que aferrarse, los Van der Woodsen caen en sus propias trampas una y otra vez. Eric no se sorprende demasiado cuando Serena insiste en que ha encontrado el amor verdadero y un camino para ser auténtica en Dan Humprhey y al mismo tiempo trata de ocultarle tanto sobre su pasado como le es posible. O cuando su madre asegura que no volverá al ciclo de nunca acabar y luego empieza a organizar su boda con un hombre que tiene una única expresión en el rostro pero una cuenta bancaria abultada y quien al parecer aún se cree los cuentos de hadas de Lily Van der Woodsen.

Tampoco debería sorprenderle cuando él mismo se ve envuelto en la misma red de mentiras y simulaciones. Cuando le asegura a la Dra. Miller que las cosas en casa marchan mejor que nunca, cuando delante de sus compañeros finge que las pastillas que debe tomar son medicamentos cualquiera en vez de antidepresivos, cuando pretende no ver que Serena está otra vez en problemas o al sonreírle a su madre y felicitarla por sus inminentes nupcias – de una forma y otra, él forma parte del mismo círculo vicioso. Le guste o no, está en sus genes, en el aire que ha respirado toda su vida.

Por ello es que, quizás, cuando vislumbra un destello de algo verdadero, procura aferrarse a ello, construir algo tangible a partir de aquello que no está compuesto meramente de dorados y barnices. Como su nueva camaradería con Chuck, por ejemplo.

Eric no es ingenuo, contra lo que la mayoría de la gente pueda creer. Sabe perfectamente que Chuck elige pasar tanto tiempo con él últimamente en parte porque desde que Nate ha dejado de hablarle se ha quedado bastante solo y en parte porque para él tener una familia es una novedad y el rol de hermano mayor es uno que nunca creyó que podría ocupar. Eric sabe todo esto, pero también se da cuenta que eso no significa que el interés de Chuck por cultivar su amistad sea menos sincero.

Probablemente sea la persona más manipuladora, retorcida e inescrupulosa en todo el Upper East Side (siempre y cuando Georgina Sparks y la abuela Cece estén fuera de la ciudad, claro está) y sin embargo, es también la más honesta con la que Eric haya tratado nunca. Chuck no intenta ocultar su naturaleza, no intenta barnizar la fealdad a su alrededor con una pátina dorada y una sonrisa forzada. Eric no tiene que fingir que es feliz todo el tiempo cuando está con él, no tiene que pretender que le importan los sentimientos de todo el mundo, no tiene que ocultar que él también puede ser egoísta a veces. Es un alivio poder correrse de la imagen del niño frágil pero eternamente comprensivo que su madre y su hermana le han construido, un alivio poder reírse de bromas de mal gusto y poder hacer chistes sobre las cicatrices en sus muñecas sin preocuparse porque alguien pueda sobreinterpretarlo como un signo de depresión.

Chuck no lo trata como si fuera de cristal, no lo mira como a un fenómeno de circo. Quizás es algo paternal con él a veces, quizás se toma demasiado a pecho su autoimpuesto rol de hermano mayor, pero Eric tiene que admitir que es mucho más divertido tener un hermano que una hermana, aunque nunca se lo confesará a Serena.

Claro que, como todo en este mundo, la amistad de Chuck también tiene su precio a pagar.

- Es un montaje, te das cuenta a kilómetros de distancia. ¿No viste cómo lo mira, como si viera a través de él? Y él prácticamente le pide permiso para tomarla de la mano... Te apuesto mi reloj Piaget a que no se están acostando.

Eric frunce el ceño. Están cómodamente sentados en la limusina de los Bass, tomándose sendos capuccinos de Starbucks (el de Chuck con una buena dosis de whiskey, por supuesto) y mirando a través de los vidrios polarizados cómo Blair Waldorf besa una vez más a Carter Baizen al otro lado de la calle. Hay tal grado de azúcar en las sonrisas que intercambian que Eric está convencido de que si sigue mirándolos mucho rato morirá de diabetes.

- Creí que ya no tenías ese reloj... ¿No te lo había robado Carter?

Chuck hace un gesto con su mano libre para restarle importancia.

- Era una manera de decir. Pero mira, simplemente míralos. Es lo más falso que vi en mi vida desde que Hazel se operó la nariz.

- Y que encima le quedó torcida – agrega Eric, con una risa ahogada nada magnánima. Chuck, sin embargo, no sonríe. Tiene el ceño fruncido con tanta fuerza que Eric está casi convencido que la frente le quedará así de forma permanente, y sus ojos no se despegan de la pareja en la vereda de enfrente. La mano que sostiene el café tiene los nudillos blancos y Eric espera que no termine reventando el vaso de cartón y volcándoselo encima... aunque con la concentración de Chuck tan irrevocablemente fijada en los otros dos, es probable que ni siquiera se dé cuenta al sentir el café hirviendo sobre él.

- Chuck, ¿por qué no lo dejas ya? Si seguimos acá mucho rato más Blair se va a dar cuenta y probablemente pida una orden de restricción en tu contra.

- No lo hará – le responde él con su seguridad característica - ¿No te das cuenta que esto es precisamente lo que ella busca?

- ¿Que la persigas en plan acosador psicópata?

- ¡No! Bueno, no sé – Duda un momento y por primera vez despega la vista de la pareja feliz para clavarla en Eric, quien se sorprende al ver la mirada esperanzada en los ojos castaños - ¿Crees que podría estar haciéndolo sólo para que yo la vea y me enfade? ¿Que lo hace por mí?

Eric sabe que camina sobre aguas muy pantanosas, porque Chuck Bass no será una persona muy abierta con sus sentimientos que digamos, pero habría que estar ciego y sordo para no darse cuenta de ciertas cosas.

Lo cual hace que uno se pregunte – una vez más – por el coeficiente intelectual de Nate Archibald, pero ésa es otra historia.

- ¿Tengo cara de saber qué pasa por la cabeza de Blair Waldorf?

Chuck tiene que admitir que no, probablemente porque hay veces en que ni siquiera él mismo puede saber qué hay debajo de los moños de terciopelo y las sonrisas filosas de la chica.

Al cabo de un rato, Chuck se toma de un trago lo que queda de su capuccino (probablemente helado a estas alturas) y se hunde en el asiento.

- Tienes razón, no tiene sentido seguir aquí mirándolos. No voy a poder sacar nada en limpio así.

Eric suelta un casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio... hasta que Chuck se da vuelta a mirarlo con una sonrisa decididamente macabra en el rostro.

- Pero tú sí puedes hacerlo por mí.

El chico se endereza de golpe en el asiento y casi vuelca su propio café.

- Chuck, sea lo que sea que estés pensando...

- No te preocupes, no es nada ilegal ni riesgoso físicamente – responde él con tranquilidad – Sólo quiero que los sigas y veas qué hacen cuando no está todo el mundo mirándolos.

Eric enarca una ceja, replanteándose seriamente las supuestas y engañosas ventajas de tener un nuevo hermano mayor.

- ¿Y dices que no es riesgoso físicamente? ¿Qué crees que me hará Blair cuando descubra que la estoy siguiendo?

Chuck pone los ojos en blanco.

- Blair no va a arriesgarse a romperse una uña para golpearte. Además, eres el hermano de su mejor amiga... y le caes bien.

Eric se lo queda mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro sobre...

Pero antes de que pueda decir otra palabra, Chuck le abre la puerta de la limusina y empieza a empujarlo para que salga.

- Vamos, Eric, que es un favorcito de nada. ¿Para qué están los hermanos, acaso?

La Dra. Miller suele decirle que tiene que ser más firme en sus decisiones. Que no puede seguir dejando que los demás hagan sus elecciones por él sólo porque odia las confrontaciones, que a veces uno tiene que enfrentarse a sus seres queridos para reafirmar su independencia. Que no será el fin del mundo si alguna vez le dice que no a alguien.

Mientras observa a la limusina alejarse por la ajetreada avenida, Eric se pregunta porqué sigue haciéndole despilfarrar a su madre quinientos dólares por sesión a la semana sólo para que le digan obviedades que nunca pondrá en práctica.

-

Para ser una tarde de primavera, el clima está jodidamente frío y Eric se está calando en los huesos. Tuvo que guardar la bufanda en la mochila porque era demasiado reconocible, y se levanta el cuello del saco en un vano intento por paliar el aire gélido, imitando el estilo de Chuck sin darse cuenta. Podría mandar a la mierda a Chuck e irse a su casa, donde la calefacción y un cómodo sillón lo están esperando... pero en cambio sigue caminando a unos cuantos metros detrás de Blair Waldorf y Carter Baizen, ocultando el rostro cada vez que sospecha que uno de los dos puede mirar por encima del hombro. Muy a su pesar, Eric tiene que admitir que la pareja del año está picando su curiosidad.

Caminan de la mano, acompasando sus pasos, y a primera vista lucen como cualquier otra pareja adolescente del mundo... pero hay pequeños detalles que no encajan. Por ejemplo, la distancia entre ambos. Pese a estar tomados de la mano, caminan tan lejos el uno del otro como les es posible. Por el otro lado, casi ni se miran. Blair parece estar más pendiente de las vidrieras o de saludar con entusiasmo a cualquier conocido que se crucen que de su flamante novio, y Carter no disimula demasiado cuando mira a otras chicas pasar.

Éste último detalle desconcierta a Eric cuando ve que no sólo Blair no le llama la atención a su novio por su conducta, sino que ni siquiera parece importarle. Conociendo a Blair como la conoce, y sabiendo de sobra la naturaleza asfixiante-obsesiva-paranoica de su relación con Nate, que no muestre ni una pizca de celos demuestra que está muy segura de los sentimientos de su novio... o que no le importan en absoluto.

Llegan hasta el edificio de Blair y Eric se agacha, ocultando el rostro mientras finge atarse los cordones. Los observa entrar por el rabillo del ojo y se pregunta qué hacer. Técnicamente, ya ha cumplido con Chuck. Los ha seguido, los ha observado y no ha sacado nada en limpio pero ése no es asunto suyo. Su misión aquí ya está cumplida.

Y sin embargo... Eric se conoce a sí mismo mejor de lo que la Dra. Miller cree, y sabe perfectamente que la curiosidad puede ser uno de sus peores defectos. Serena y su madre se horrorizarían al saber cuántas cosas él es capaz de enterarse con sólo detenerse a escuchar tras la puerta en el momento oportuno, y ahora que lo piensa quizás no sea tan extraño que alguna vez todo el mundo haya creído que él mismo era Gossip Girl.

Eric se pone de pie y le echa una mirada rápida al reloj. Conoce al guardia del edificio mejor que al del Hotel Palace y sabe que Dorota no será un problema. Duda, mira de nuevo al reloj. Quince minutos deberían bastar.

Se apoya contra una pared en la vereda de enfrente y por una vez lamenta no fumar, porque sería una excelente forma de matar el rato sin levantar sospechas. _Mala suerte_, piensa, y entonces se le ocurre sacar el celular. Es tan buena excusa como cualquier otra y como no tiene nada mejor que hacer se pone a mirar el blog de Gossip Girl. Tuerce el gesto cuando ve la interminable lista de rumores ridículos contra Blair y Jenny que parecen llenar la página, y cuando ve una entrada que compara los nuevos novios de cada una de ellas algo se retuerce en su estómago. Algo que podría muy bien ser culpa, sobre todo cuando ve la sonrisa radiante de Jenny.

_Ella no se merece algo así y lo sabes_, le dice la muy irritante voz de su conciencia, y en momentos así realmente le gustaría ser como Chuck y no tener una, aunque en el fondo sepa que eso no es necesariamente cierto.

Da vueltas el teléfono en su mano, sin saber qué hacer. Ver la felicidad de Jenny estos últimos días ha sido una patada al hígado, y cada vez que se la encuentra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Eric tiene que contenerse para no empezar a gritar.

_Y sin embargo, no te atreviste a decirle nada, ¿verdad?_

Realmente odia a su conciencia.

Eric Van der Woodsen no es una persona particularmente valiente. Tiene sus momentos, como todo el mundo, pero en general duda demasiado antes de actuar, pensando y volviendo a pensar cada paso, las más de las veces acobardándose antes de darlo. Las únicas veces que hizo algo drástico en su vida (decirle la verdad a Blair y a Jenny sobre su supuesto viaje a Miami, escapar del Centro Ostroff, incluso tomar la Gillette de la repisa del baño y rasurarse las muñecas) siempre fue por impulso, actuando antes de darse tiempo para echarse atrás, sin permitirse siquiera pensarlo dos veces... porque sabía que si lo hacía, nunca se atrevería.

Sus dedos buscan en el directorio del celular la letra J, y marca el número correspondiente sin detenerse a pensar en lo que va a decir. Jenny merece saber la verdad, y está harto de quedarse callado, harto de acobardarse cada vez que intenta hablar con ella. Se lo va a decir de una, como le salga, y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Como no puede ser de otra manera, lo atiende el correo de voz. No debería sorprenderle, dada su mala suerte natural y el hecho de que casi no ha podido hablar con Jenny estas últimas semanas. Si no fuera porque tanto Dan como el señor Humphrey le aseguran que ellos tampoco casi le han visto el pelo a Jenny en días, él podría jurar que lo está evitando.

_Si supiera la verdad, seguro que te evitaría._

Trata de desechar ese pensamiento y vuelve a fijar la vista en el edificio de enfrente. Ni Carter ni Blair han salido aún y Eric se pregunta si debería esperar un poco más. ¿Realmente se atreverá a llevar a cabo la idea que se le acaba de ocurrir? ¿O se echará atrás como de costumbre? Vuelve a mirar el reloj, quizás para infundirse ánimos, y siente el celular vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo saca a toda velocidad y casi lo deja caer en su prisa por abrirlo, pero al ver de quién es el mensaje lo cierra de nuevo con furia. _Si será caradura..._

Quizás sea por la ira repentina que lo invade, quizás porque está harto de esperar como ha hecho toda su vida a que finalmente pase algo, o tal vez simplemente porque se está muriendo de frío, pero el caso es que decide tirar toda precaución por la borda y cruza la calle.

El guardia lo reconoce en seguida y lo deja pasar. En cuanto a Dorota, un giro afortunado del destino hace que ella no lo vea entrar al penthouse y así Eric logra subir las escaleras sin que nadie se dé cuenta de su presencia allí. Al alcanzar el cuarto de Blair se detiene un momento, pero al ver la puerta entreabierta su confianza regresa a él. Blair podrá ser muchas cosas pero no una exhibicionista (salvo alguna vez, quizás, en Victrola), así que sea lo que sea que esté haciendo con Carter allí dentro, al menos los dos estarán vestidos.

Entra sin llamar y se detiene en seco, sorprendido. Carter y Blair se encuentran en extremos opuestos de la habitación, él mirando la tele, ella sentada frente a la computadora. No se miran ni se dirigen la palabra en ningún momento, como si ni se percatasen que el otro se encuentra allí.

- Eh... ¿Blair?

Los dos se dan vuelta a mirarlo, Blair abriendo los ojos, sorprendida, Carter con expresión indiferente.

- ¡Eric! Qué... sorpresa. ¿Cómo estás?

- Eh... bien, ¿y tú?

- Perfectamente.

Un silencio decididamente incómodo se instala entre ellos. Blair gira la silla de modo que queda de espaldas a la computadora y concentra su atención en Eric, cruzando las manos sobre el regazo. Hay una mirada expectante en sus ojos y él se da cuenta con un sobresalto que ella seguramente debe estar esperando que él explique qué hace allí.

- Esteee... ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

- Seguro – responde Blair, claramente intrigada. Mira por primera vez a Carter y su voz sufre una sobredosis de sacarina al decir – Cariño, ¿te importaría...?

- Por supuesto que no – responde Carter automáticamente – Tengo que ver a mi padre de todos modos, así que...

- Oh, sí, ve, no lo hagas esperar. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Claro, claro – dice él mientras recoge sus cosas – Después te llamo.

Eric anota mentalmente que Carter no le da un beso de despedida a Blair cuando se marcha y que ella no parece darse cuenta del detalle. No sabe cómo lo interpretará Chuck, pero seguro que le va a encantar escucharlo. Vuelve a la realidad cuando ve que Blair empieza a impacientarse y, presa del pánico, Eric suelta lo primero que le viene a la cabeza.

- Estoy preocupado por Serena.

Esto captura definitivamente la atención de Blair, y él siente un inconveniente retortijón de culpa cuando ve la preocupación en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ha vuelto a meterse en problemas?

- No... no estoy seguro – admite Eric, sentándose en el borde de la cama – Es sólo que hace un par de semanas hubo unos días en los que anduvo actuando muy raro, ¿recuerdas? Hasta se perdió el examen de los SAT y se la había pasado estudiando semanas enteras...

Blair parece pensativa.

- Sí, eso fue bastante extraño. Es decir, si se hubiera tratado de la Serena a.C – Eric reconoce el término "a.C" como "antes de Connecticut", adonde su hermana huyó el año pasado para encerrarse en un internado – no me hubiera llamado tanto la atención. Hubiera pensado que había salido a tomar algo la noche anterior y que la resaca no la había dejado levantarse, pero...

- Serena ya no hace esas cosas – completa Eric y ella asiente con la cabeza.

- ¿No habrá tenido una pelea con Cabbage Patch...? No, él tampoco sabía nada – Blair se muerde el labio y se acomoda el moño en la cabeza que ya estaba perfectamente colocado antes de que lo tocara – La verdad, no tengo idea. Pero ahora ha vuelto a la normalidad, ¿no?

- Bueno... sí – admite Eric a regañadientes. Blair le dedica una sonrisa.

- Entonces, sea lo que sea ya ha pasado – Se inclina hacia delante para apoyar una mano en su rodilla y le habla en un tono casi maternal – Te prometo que voy a estar atenta, pero no creo que tengas nada por lo que preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias, Blair – le responde, sintiéndose fatal. Blair vuelve a enderezarse en su asiento y al cabo de un rato, frunce el ceño.

- ¿Eso era todo, Eric? ¿O querías preguntarme algo más?

Demasiado tarde, él se da cuenta que se ha quedado estático en el lugar, dejando pasar una perfecta oportunidad para la retirada. Los ojos castaños de la chica se clavan en los suyos cual sondas que intentasen atravesarle el cráneo para ver qué hay debajo. Eric hace un esfuerzo para no tragar saliva y escupe lo primero que llega a sus labios:

- Es... Jenny.

Sabe que es un craso error incluso antes que Blair se envare y su expresión adquiera el hermetismo de una bóveda de seguridad. La guerra por los escalones del Met y el trono de Constance Billards se ha vuelto cruenta y – porqué no – bizarra desde que el blog de Gossip Girl se volvió el nuevo campo de batalla. Serena ya le advirtió que no vale de nada intentar razonar con Blair, quien culpa – quizás no sin una pizca de razón – a Jenny de su caída en desgracia. Eric lo sabe, sabe también que no vale de nada meterse donde no lo llaman, que por algo evita las confrontaciones a toda costa... y sin embargo, tal vez porque no se ha apartado de sus pensamientos durante toda la semana, quizás porque su culpa le hace sentir que le debe algo, Eric alza la barbilla y dice:

- Creo que estás cometiendo un error con ella, Blair. Jenny no es... Jenny no nació para manejarse en el Upper East Side.

Blair alza las cejas y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa levemente escalofriante, pero Eric lleva el tiempo suficiente viviendo bajo el mismo techo con Chuck Bass como para amedrentarse.

- Eso no lo duda nadie, Eric. Por eso quiero mandarla de vuelta a donde pertenece: al último escalón de la cadena alimenticia junto a las rebajas de Wal-Mart.

- No es eso lo que quise decir, Blair – replica él, poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar por la habitación, quizás nervioso, quizás irritado o simplemente harto. – Quiero decir, ella no es como las demás chicas de Constance Billards o los chicos de St. Jude's o nuestros padres. Ella no se crió como ellos, aprendiendo a mentir antes que a hablar, a conspirar en el jardín de infantes y clavarle el cuchillo por la espalda a su compañerito de banco en la primaria.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo más que de costumbre y se tira de los puños de la camisa en un gesto inconsciente adquirido en sus días en el Centro Ostroff para ocultar unas vendas que ya no están allí.

- Ella es diferente, Blair. Puede que Jenny haya empezado esto, puede que no, no sé, pero sí sé que no tiene idea de en qué se está metiendo. Ella no está hecha para esto, ella... No es como tú o como yo.

Eric, harto de dar vueltas como un trompo, se deja caer nuevamente en el borde de la cama, falto de aire y con un remolino en la cabeza después de tanta sinceridad inesperada, después de admitir en voz alta que por más que le disguste, él está cortado por la misma tijera que Blair y todos los demás. No la mira de inmediato ni falta que le hace: la chica irradia gelidez en ondas expansivas.

Cuando finalmente se digna a hablar, la voz de Blair fácilmente podría cortar el acero y pulverizarlo.

- ¿De veras crees eso, Eric? ¿De veras crees que Jenny no es tan capaz de engañar y traicionar como el resto de nosotros? Dejame decirte algo, y que conste que me tomo el esfuerzo sólo porque me preocupo por ti.

Al escuchar esto Eric levanta la vista, incrédulo, pero Blair está completamente seria, los hombros rígidos, los labios apretados, su rostro sombrío.

- Jenny es capaz de lo que sea para subir aunque sea un escalón más, Eric. No le importará tener que mentir o pisar a quien tenga que pisar para conseguirlo. Conozco bien a las de su tipo, y no hay nada que no estén dispuestas a hacer para ganar, no dejes que te engañe con su cara de nenita inocente.

- Y sin embargo – replica Eric, su voz frigorífica – no me imagino a Jenny teniendo un noviazgo de fantasía para ganar unos puntos de popularidad en la escuela.

Son palabras dichas al tuntún, un tiro a ciegas sin más guía que las sospechas paranoicas producidas por los celos de Chuck... que pese a todo da en el blanco porque Blair da un respingo. Una milésima de segundo después, ella recupera el aplomo, pero los dos saben que ya es demasiado tarde. Se quedan mirándose fijamente un momento, hasta que la comprensión relampaguea en los ojos castaños de la chica.

- Te mandó Chuck, ¿verdad?

Podría mentir. Podría inventar otra excusa, podría limitarse a negarlo o a darse media vuelta y dejarla sin la satisfacción de una respuesta. Pero Eric está harto, harto de la red enmarañada en que se ha convertido su vida en que cada hilo es una mentira diferente que se retuerce y se enreda con todas las demás.

- ¿Para qué me preguntas lo que sabes de sobra? ¿Acaso no es él el destinatario de todo este espectáculo que te has montado?

Por primera vez Blair no le sostiene la mirada, sino que gira su silla levemente y fija sus ojos en la pantalla de la computadora.

- Chuck Bass no es mi preocupación principal ni mucho menos – Empieza a teclear algo cuando Eric suelta un resoplido. Sus dedos se detienen sobre el teclado y concede a mirarlo por sobre el hombro, incrédula como siempre que alguien osa cuestionarla - ¿No me crees?

Eric se encoge de hombros y se pone de pie.

- Se me hace muy difícil si te soy sincero pero, ¿sabés qué? Da igual. Pueden seguirse destrozando uno al otro tanto como les plazca. Hasta luego, Blair. Nos vemos.

Está llegando el ascensor cuando Blair se asoma por las escaleras, una expresión inescrutable en su rostro.

- No fui yo quién empezó con esto, Eric.

Nunca aclara si habla de Jenny o de Chuck pero tampoco importa realmente.

- Lo sé, Blair pero, ¿no crees que sería mejor terminarlo antes que...?

No completa la frase, porque en la mirada dura de Blair ya puede leer la respuesta. Cansado, le hace un gesto de despedida antes de meterse en el ascensor, y por un instante fugaz antes de que se cierren las puertas, Eric podría jurar que la máscara de frialdad de la chica se resquebraja... o tal vez sea simplemente su imaginación.

-

Aparentemente, Chuck está demasiado entusiasmado con la perspectiva de acompañar a Bart en su despedida de soltero como para prestar mucha atención a la versión resumida que le cuenta Eric de su conversación con Blair. Va de acá para allá dándoles órdenes a su valet para que coloque sus trajes de diseñador en la valija de tal o cual manera, buscando sus anteojos de sol o lamentándose de que Lily no le haya dado permiso a Eric para acompañarlos. El propio Eric no lo lamenta tanto. Extrañará un poco a Chuck, claro, pero no tanto a Bart y de todos modos, sospecha que la diversión que su futuro hermanastro espera encontrar en Mónaco simplemente no es de su estilo.

Sólo cuando el valet ha salido de la habitación para buscar un último traje de la tintorería, Chuck se pone a acomodar con aire distraído su pasaporte y sus documentos y pregunta como si tal cosa:

- Así que ella no negó que fuera todo una farsa, ¿verdad? ¿Y dices que ni siquiera se estaban besando cuando entraste a su habitación?

Eric suspira y vuelve a confirmárselo. Chuck suelta una risita maliciosa, aún sin levantar la vista.

- Siempre supe que Carter era un imbécil. Si yo estuviera a solas con Blair Waldorf en su habitación, puedes estar seguro que no estaríamos viendo la tele...

Al darse cuenta del giro peligroso que está tomando la conversación, Chuck calla de golpe. Arriesga una mirada de reojo hacia Eric, que mantiene su expresión neutra, y con cierto alivio evidente empieza a hablar sobre todas las mujeres con las que piensa acostarse en Mónaco. Eric asiente en los momentos apropiados, sabiendo perfectamente que aún a kilómetros de distancia Chuck encontrará el tiempo para chequear el blog de Gossip Girl obsesivamente, buscando el más leve indicio de Blair, y que ninguna de aquellas mujeres de las que tanto se jacta tendrá rizos castaños ni labios rojos.

-

Chuck se marcha aunque su presencia sigue haciéndose sentir en los llamados diarios que reciben Serena y Eric. Ya se echan a reír cuando ven que han recibido otra llamada suya, y sus risas intentan ocultar todas las cosas que ninguno de los dos quiere admitir en voz alta. Los hermanos Van der Woodsen saben que la fantasía de una familia salida de un cuadro de Norman Rockwell que ha construido Chuck en su cabeza – asumiendo que el bueno de Norman pintase familias que viviesen en penthouses y apreciaran el bótox y el whiskey importado – está destinada a fracasar porque ya han transitado este camino antes y saben cómo acaba la historia una vez que se firman los papeles de divorcio. Quizás porque una vez que ven a Chuck entusiasmado por algo que no es ni inmoral ni retorcido no se sienten capaces de acribillar su sueño infantil de cenas familiares al estilo Ingalls, quizás porque ellos mismos necesitan creer que esta vez están construyendo una relación sobre una base más sólida que los vaivenes sentimentales de su madre. En cualquier caso, hasta Serena le da el gusto a Chuck cuando éste decide actuar como el hermano mayor (aunque ella le lleve dos meses) y Eric se da cuenta que la preocupación de Chuck por ella tiene relación con el comportamiento extraño de su hermana semanas atrás. Debería extrañarle el alivio que le produce saber que, sea lo que sea que le haya sucedido a Serena, su hermanastro está al tanto y está dispuesto a echarle una mano, pero Eric ha aprendido que, pese a sus defectos, hay cosas para las que uno puede confiar en Chuck Bass tácitamente.

No sólo a causa de Serena encuentra tiempo Chuck para preocuparse cuando se supone que debería estarse divirtiendo en Mónaco. Extrañamente – o tal vez no, porque ya debe de haberse dado cuenta que no puede engañarlo tan fácilmente como a otros – Chuck no le pregunta por Blair sino por él mismo, y hay una genuina nota de preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Porque suenas bastante raro, y ya en los últimos días que estuve en Nueva York no parecías estar del todo bien.

Eric se sorprende que en medio de su paranoia obsesiva respecto a Blair y Baizen Chuck haya tenido tiempo de notar que el mundo a su alrededor seguía girando, pero quizás debería empezar a darle un poco más de crédito. Por más centrado en sí mismo que pueda estar, Chuck siempre ha sido más agudo que Serena y a lo mejor Eric tendría que tenerlo en cuenta la próxima vez que intente ocultarle algo.

- No... no pensé que te hubieras dado cuenta. No me dijiste nada.

Eric juraría que casi puede ver a Chuck encogerse de hombros al otro lado de la línea telefónica y a un océano de distancia.

- Pensé que si querrías hablar de ello, lo harías.

Y he ahí porqué la relación entre Eric y Chuck es tan increíblemente sencilla cuando viven en un mundo tan jodidamente complicado.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el chico de Ostroff? Porque, bueno, no puedo aconsejarte mucho en esa área pero...

Eric puede sentirse cómo sus mejillas empiezan a incinerarse y agradece que Chuck no pueda verlo, aunque para ser sinceros su hermanastro suena tan incómodo como él se siente.

- Mira, si necesitas vengarte del imbécil ése, seguro que se me ocurre algo, aunque preferiría que esperases a que yo vuelva para ponerlo en práctica. No te ofendas, pero los planes conspirativos no son tu especialidad.

- No me ofendo, no te preocupes – responde Eric con una sonrisa que se esfuma al instante cuando a la entrada del colegio se detiene una limusina harto familiar y de ella desciende Jenny Humphrey, luciendo más radiante que nunca – Y no tienes que empezar con los planes conspirativos aún, creo... creo que esto puedo resolverlo yo.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunta Chuck y no le es difícil imaginárselo con un whiskey en la mano, una chica en su regazo y la ceja derecha enarcándose.

- Seguro – afirma Eric entre dientes mientras contempla, al igual que toda la escuela, cómo se besan Jenny y Asher parados en los escalones de entrada, casi tan cinematográficamente como lo están haciendo Blair y Carter contra una columna a pocos metros de ellos.

Se despide de Chuck y cierra el teléfono con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, la bilis ardiéndole en la garganta cuando Jenny se despide de Asher con un último beso y corre a reunirse con sus amigas que la rodean como a una abeja reina. Asher no se mete de inmediato en su limusina, un craso error porque al levantar la vista su mirada se encuentra con la de Eric. Sus ojos se abren apenas por la sorpresa, y el muy caradura se da el lujo de saludarlo con la mano.

Eric se considera una persona tolerante. Probablemente no tan tolerante como su madre y Serena parecen creer cuando dicen que él es incapaz de enojarse o guardar rencor, pero aún así tolerante, poco dado a estallidos de furia o arranques de ira. Cuando gira sobre sus talones y se dirige a grandes zancadas hacia Jenny, sin embargo, es un milagro que no le estalle una vena para teñir las baldosas del carmesí que inunda sus pensamientos.

Ni siquiera se pregunta qué le va a decir a Jenny, cómo se las va a ingeniar para decirle la verdad sin lastimarla. Está harto, harto de espejos y pantallas, de mentiras piadosas que cortan más que las navajas y harto de pátinas de perfección y belleza que no logran ocultar la podredumbre debajo. Lo último que quiere es herir a Jenny, pero tiene que arrancarle la venda de los ojos de un tirón antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que descubra en carne propia sobre qué bases engañosas se construyen las relaciones en el Upper East Side.

Eric no quiere darle la razón a Blair Waldorf, pero cuando Jenny suelta una risa tonta y una teoría ridícula, para después darle la espalda y arrojarle un "llámame luego, ¿vale?", se ve forzado a considerar que aunque no haya nacido para mentir y simular, Jenny Humphrey ya ha aprendido a engañarse a sí misma con la misma habilidad que cualquier habitante del UES.

Demasiado turbado para quedarse allí parado soportando las miradas y risitas tontas del nuevo séquito de Jenny, Eric se da media vuelta y baja los escalones de entrada a la carrera. Recibe unas cuantas miradas curiosas y si levantase la vista vería cómo Blair aparta a Baizen de sí para lanzarle una mirada preocupada, vería a Dan Humphrey cruzar el patio y seguirlo pocos metros después. No levanta la vista y no ve a ninguno de ellos.

No sabe lo que va a hacer a continuación ni le importa, nunca se ha salteado clases sin un buen motivo en su vida pero no puede permanecer ni un segundo más allí.

No llega a doblar la esquina cuando siente que lo toman del brazo y antes de poder reaccionar tiene su espalda contra la fría pared, unos ojos azules harto familiares mirándolo fijamente y su aliento cálido en su rostro, a escasos centímetros del suyo.

- No has respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes.

_¿Y qué esperabas, imbécil?_ Como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo que se haya montado la linda obra de teatro sobre una feliz pareja _normal_, no tuvo mejor idea que elegir a la mejor amiga de Eric como co-estrella. Hablando de añadir insulto sobre injuria... Eric no se lo dice, porque no quiere admitir que por debajo de la furia hay dolor en carne viva y porqué no, celos también, porque él nunca se jactó de ser mejor que Chuck y un romance fingido no necesariamente duele menos.

- ¿No te preocupa que alguien nos vea? Es un lugar público y si mal no recuerdo tienes una novia.

Quizás debería concederle unos puntos extra porque Asher ni siquiera amaga a mirar por encima del hombro a los transeúntes que circulan por la calle, pero Eric no está dispuesto a concederle absolutamente nada. Intenta apartarse, pero Asher no está dispuesto a soltar su presa y cuando se inclina para besarlo quizás Eric se vea forzado a admitir que no se trata meramente de fuerza física porque su voluntad parece haberse ido por el desagüe.

En un mundo donde nada ni nadie es lo que parece ser a simple vista, donde se hacen denodados esfuerzos por pintar una ficción bella que cubra la putrefacción, es difícil distinguir la realidad del engaño. Eric tiene un inesperado momento de claridad en el cual se da cuenta que cada mentira no sólo es un hilo de una red que se vuelve cada vez más enmarañada, sino que las mentiras también son cadenas que atan y rasgan a cada una de las personas que conoce – su madre, Serena, Asher, Chuck, Blair, Carter y hasta la propia Jenny .

Y también descubre que, por más que lo deteste, por más que le horrorice y le repugne, él mismo está tan enmarañado y encadenado por sus propias mentiras como cualquiera de ellos.


End file.
